When Life Throws You a Curve Ball
by Dawsey Forever
Summary: It had been 3 months since Gabby Dawson's life went from perfect fiancé, planning a wedding to a broken engagement and soon to be single mother. Gabby and Matt were perfect for each other, but the job got in the way of the relationship and the relationship in the way of the job.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC, or the characters used in this story. This is based off some of the storylines we have seen in seasons past.

 **A/N:** This story has been in the works for over a year now. I have been afraid to publish it. I have a lot more written that needs to be edited. Thank you Whitney for giving me this story title and reading all my very rough drafts! You are a great friend!

 **Prologue:**

It had been 3 months since Gabby Dawson's life went from perfect fiancé, planning a wedding to a broken engagement and soon to be single mother. Gabby and Matt were perfect for each other, but the job got in the way of the relationship and the relationship in the way of the job. They broke up and Matt started dating Beth; the acting Chiefs soon to be ex wife that he met at Molly's of all places. Things got awkward really fast. Boden decided to take a sabbatical from Firehouse 51 to spend time with his wife Donna and newborn son Terrance. Casey transferred to Logan Square on a deal that he would be back to Firehouse 51 when Chief Pridget was gone and Boden back at the helm of 51. Casey and Boden felt it was for the best for everyone involved… Especially Gabby.

 **Chapter 1**

February:

It has been 2 months since Casey and I broke up and I found out from Welch that Matt was sleeping with Beth Pridgett. It was a month since Matt transferred out of 51 and I had some relief. From the time I heard Matt had moved on and was dating Beth even with his relief chief riding him hard and making his job as lieutenant of Truck 81 almost impossible, he kept on seeing her. I was watching him and shaking my head wondering what the heck was up with him and why he continuously parade her through 51. I don't know if it was to make me jealous or the chief. I think it was a little of both. When I found out he was transferring out to Logan Square, I was relieved and sad because he chose a girl over the job. Something he wouldn't do for me. It broke my heart knowing that he would do that to me, his best friend and most recently lover, for a tramp he picked up at the bar.

I was working at Molly's and I had been feeling off, but I was attributing being off to the stress of breaking up with Matt, moving, stress of work and being winter in Chicago. I was bar tending and it was a pretty quiet night. Sylvie was sitting at the bar keeping me company and she asked for a Spicy Bloody Mary. I started making her one and looking at the pickles my stomach started to turn. I opened the jar and as soon as I got a whiff of them, I turned and ran to the bathroom and started praying to the porcelain God. I cleaned up rinsed out my mouth and went back to the bar.

Sylvie looked at me and said "Are you okay Gabby?"

I shook my head and said "Yes, I've just been feeling off lately."

"When did all of this start?"

"I honestly don't know. My life has been crazy stressful the last couple of months."

"Could you be pregnant?" Sylvie asked.

I looked at her and said "who knows, I have never been a regular girl, my gynecologist wasn't even sure if I could ever get pregnant actually. I haven't slept with anyone since Matt, so I doubt it."

"After you get off let's stop at CVS since they are open 24 hours and grab a test just to be sure. With you being on truck and running into burning buildings that isn't good for pregnant lady."

I agreed and looked at the clock it's almost midnight. I decided to walk over to Otis and ask him if he would mind if I skipped out early explaining to him that I didn't feel well. Otis being Otis said no problem but you owe me and I agreed. Walking to the back room, I got my purse and jacket and walked over to Sylvie and said let's roll. The more I was thinking about it the more worried I got. What if I was pregnant? How would I tell Matt that his dream of a family is coming true but he isn't with me and we would be raising our child separately, my child could have a step mom before it's even born. I was getting more and more depressed as we drove to CVS.

I walked into the bathroom as soon as I got home. Ripped open the box read the instructions even though they are pretty self explanatory. I took the test and set it quickly set it on the counter and watched as it showed a huge plus sign almost immediately. I sat in the bathroom looking at it in disbelief and thinking how can this be happening to me? I am just making a name for myself as a kick ass firefighter, now I have to go to our interim chief and explain to him why I need to take a leave of absence for my candidacy and 51. I start to cry, I am not sure if they are happy tears or sad tears, a little bit of both. I have always dreamed of being a mom, but I had always thought I would be married to Matt first living the dream in the suburbs in a house with the picket fence and 2.5 kids and a dog. Now I am 27, single, living with a roommate that is only temporary and pregnant. I finally walk out of the bathroom and seek out Sylvie who is sitting with a bottle of tequila in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. She takes one look at me, sees my tear streaked face and hands me the bottle of water and gets up and puts the bottle of tequila back in the liquor cabinet and walks back to me and encircles me in a hug. I cry on her shoulder and we go sit on the couch. She asks me what's next. I state "I honestly don't know, I am going to seek out Hermann in the morning since he is my lieutenant and go from there." Then the question I had running through my head was spoken "Are you going to tell Matt?" I just sighed and started to tear up, saying I don't know. He deserves to know, but do I want to have to share custody of my child and see him or her 50% of the time even as a newborn? I am not sure I could go through with that Sylvie!" I cry even harder and finally get up and go to my room, crawling into bed not bothering to change into my pajamas and cried for what seemed like hours. I ended up tossing and turning the whole night don't think I got much sleep.

I finally closed my eyes and then I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear. I crawl out of bed and go into the bathroom to get ready for work. I look in the mirror and see dark circles under my eyes and mumble to myself I hope my make up can cover this. I quickly take a shower and wash my body, taking extra time looking and my stomach and noticing that is isn't a flat tummy like I remember it being. I wonder how I didn't notice that before, but I am actually starting to feel excited about this life growing inside of me. I quickly finish up in the shower, change into my uniform quick, put my hair in a ponytail and put on some make up covering the bags under my eyes the best I could. I grabbed a bottle out of the fridge throw my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my keys of the counter and head to the firehouse.

I walk into the firehouse searching for Hermann. I walked into the common room and the first thing Mouch asked me before I was even able to get changed out was if I was going to make breakfast not even looking up at me from his spot on the couch watching who knows what on TV. I look at him and didn't respond right away waiting for him to turn his attention to me. Once he finally notices I haven't spoken he turns his head and looks at me and says "Well?" I start to get irritated and say "Yes, in a few minutes, I need to talk Hermann quick before I do anything else." Mouch and Otis mumble together I am sure it can wait, we are starving. I ignore them and walk toward Hermann's office. I hate having to go into that office, I have too many memories of that office. If only Hermann knew what has happened in there behind those closed blinds and locked door,, he would cringe and ask for a new mattress. I giggle to myself imagining my hard as nails, soft hearted mentor having that mental image in his head..

As I approach the officers offices, I see him sitting at the desk working on a report and I quietly walk up and knock on the door even though it's open so I don't scare him because he was so intent on what he was writing. "Gabby! What can I do for you kid?" He asks. He takes a look at me and sees I am somewhat upset when I don't start talking at first. He walks over, grabs my hand and pulls me into the office closing the door and guides me to the chair at his desk he was just sitting at and gently encourages me to sit down. He leans against the closed door and says "Talk to me." I loose it, tears start rolling down my face, I can't speak. He used the one phrase that Matt would say to me all the time when I was upset. Hermann walks over and squats down in front of me and grabs my hands and said "Gabby, you can tell me anything, I hate seeing you in tears and this upset." He hands me a Kleenex and I blow my nose and wipe away the tears. I was just about to open my mouth to blurt out that I am pregnant when the bells go off calling Truck 81, Ambulance 61 and Squad 3 to a fire. He looks at me and asks if I am ok for the call, I nod my head and we both run out of his office to the truck.

The ride to the fire was quiet, the guys could tell I wasn't in the best mood and suspected I had been crying so they left me alone. As soon as we got on the scene Hermann yells Dawson you are on my hip for this one, it's really rolling. I nod and think to myself what am I doing, I can't go into this fire, not after finding out I am pregnant. The heat is to dangerous for my unborn child. We are almost to the entrance of the building when I look at Hermann and say "I can't!" And turn and run back to the truck. I see Otis and tell him to go with Hermann, I am not feeling good. I watched from the sidelines with Chief Pridgett getting the side eye from him from time to time. After a couple hours the fire was out and we packed up the truck and headed back to the fire house. As soon as the truck stopped and everyone got out Hermann yelled "Dawson my office now!" Shit I thought to myself just as I noticed the Chief walking toward Hermann. I knew he was going to question my actions and he needed to defend them without getting himself in trouble.

I am sitting in Hermann's office waiting for him when the door opens up and he looks me directly in the eyes and says "How far along are you Gabby and does Casey know about the baby?" I stare at him with my mouth open and nothing comes out. I finally find my voice after a minute and say I am at least 3 – 4 moths along. I just found out last night, I had Otis cover and close for me and I went on to tell him about my evening with Brett. He walked over to me gave me a big hug and said "Congratulations this make me like an honorary grandpa right?" I smiled and said "Of course!" He then said so… "You never did answer my second question, Does Casey know." I knew at that point I couldn't keep something like this from him and said "No, I haven't had a chance, I just found out less than 12 hours ago myself. I want to make an appointment to see my OBGYN, find out for sure how far along I am, then I will reach out to Matt. I believe he deserves to know, even if he has been an ass to me and everyone else here these past few months." I sit there as Hermann shakes his head in agreement with me, and I said "What about my job, what do we do? I am afraid of going to Chief Pridgett and how he will handle it. I am thinking I want a desk job here at 51 if we can figure something out, maybe Connie will want to retire." I half joke and half hope she really would. "Don't get your hopes up on that one kid, maybe we should talk to Severide and get his take on it. He's been a lieutenant way longer than me." I shake my head in agreement and Hermann turns and walks out of his office to go find Kelly and I stay and wait in his office.

I am waiting for Kelly and Hermann to come back, I am thinking about how I will tell Kelly. I know that Matt bringing Beth to their apartment and then she moved in once her divorce was final from the Chief a couple weeks later had Kelly looking for a new place to live. He was tired of Beth being around, from the moment he had his first conversation with her, He knew he wasn't going to like her. Beth was very clingy to Matt to the point of being possessive of him. Kelly once told me that he asked if they could have a guys night out at the bar and Matt said Beth probably wouldn't let him. She usually had plans to hangout with her friends already in the works. She alienated Matt from his friends at 51. He even never went into Molly's anymore, which if I was honest was glad because I really don't think I was ready for Matt to be hugging and kissing someone else right in front of me. It still hurt thinking that he chose a women over his job as lieutenant of Truck 81. He wouldn't do that for me, he insisted that if anyone left 51 it had to be me for our relationship to work. Just then I hear the door open up and Kelly and Hermann walk in and I turn and look at them and I blurted out in on long breath "I'm pregnant and yes it's Matts, No I haven't told him yet, I just found out less than 12 hours ago and I want to make an appointment to see my OBGYN first before I try to get in touch with him." The room is silent for a minute and Kelly says "First off congratulations mama! I am so excited for you and second, what are we going to do about your job? Chief Pridgett can't find out that Casey is the dad, because he will make your life a living hell Dawson. I don't want to see that happen. Let's first get through this shift, Hermann will make sure you don't go into burning buildings, maybe have Otis train her on elevators and the aerial, use that as the excuse for the next couple of shifts. Hermann and I will go talk to Boden and see what we can figure out with him, before Pridgett knows." I am sure once the rest of the house knows about the baby and Casey being the dad, they will keep it from Pridgett as well since we are all on the same page counting down the days for Boden return back to 51." I stand up and hug Kelly thanking him for being the next best thing to Shay. He smiles "She would be so happy for you right now and I am sure she would kick Casey's ass for it getting this far as well!" That made me smile and really laugh as I sat and pictured her giving Matt a piece of her mind on how she is treating her best friend. I hugged Kelly and Hermann again and we all say how much we miss our little blond fire cracker.

We all walk out of the office into the common room and I start making brunch since we all missed breakfast and it was nearing lunch time. I felt so much better after talking to Hermann and Severide. The rest of the day was pretty quiet with only a couple of calls for Truck which were minor traffic accidents that I was able to assist on without anyone questioning my actions. I was even able to squeeze in a call to my OB setting up an appointment for 8:30 am tomorrow morning right after shift.

After dinner I was sitting on my bunk on my iPad looking at the latest pregnancy websites learning what the next 4 – 5 months were going to be like for me when I felt the edge of my bed dip down as someone sat on the edge of my bed. "Gabby I know you have a lot running through your head, but do you know where you are going to live since living with Sylvie was suppose to be for a month or two and she wasn't planning on having a baby as a roommate too?" Kelly went on to tell me he was working with a realtor looking at townhouses to buy. He said he would be willing to have a roommate with a baby on way if she would be interested. He reached for my iPad searched the MLS listings until he found a beautiful townhouse he saw the other day that had 3 bedrooms 2 bathrooms and a small side yard close to 51. Looking at the pictures I was in love with it already. I looked at him and said "You are serious aren't you?" "Dead serious, I need to get out of Matts apartment, Beth is driving me nuts, I feel like I sleep at women's places I pick up at the bar just so I don't have to be home with her at the same time." With a deep sigh he continued by saying "The other day I caught her going through Matts phone and when I questioned her about it she got all defensive saying that he was her boyfriend and to mind my own business. I never told Matt, I should have, but I can never get him alone without her being right there. It's odd and creepy how she is. I don't understand how Matt doesn't see it. Whenever I bring up your name Beth gets really mad, you can tell, because she turns this funny shade of red and starts talking talking funny and gets really pissed off.. I do it now to piss her off more than anything. Then she runs to Matt and complains about how mean I am. I laugh when they are fighting about me when I am in my room. He defends me and she gets loud and starts yelling. I don't see what he see in her." Kelly looks over at me see my sad face and says "Sorry Gabs I shouldn't be telling you this stuff." "No it's okay, it hurts but it is kind of funny! You are a great friend Kelly and I appreciate you offering to be roomies. I will totally move in with you if you are 100% sure. I will be coming with baggage you know." Of course I am sure, anything for you. If Shay was still here, you would already be living with us anyway if this happened right?" I reached up and gave Kelly a hug and thanked him, then I looked at him and said, "Will you go with me to my first OB appointment tomorrow after shift?" I could use a friend to be with me, I am sure they will do an ultrasound to find out how far along I am and to give me my due date? What do you say roomie? Will you be my new Shay?" Smiling Kelly said "How can I say no to that, I would love to go with you Gabs!"

Now that I knew Kelly was going to go with me tomorrow, it made me feel a lot better. I was able to get a good night sleep because we were lucky and didn't have any calls throughout the night, which is very rare for our busy firehouse. I got up when everyone else was waking up, made my bed quickly and grabbed my overnight bag and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, fixed my ponytail and touched up my makeup. Just in time to grab a bagel and find Kelly in the common room. I walked out and asked him if he was ready to go. He grabbed my hand and said lets do this.

Thank you for reading my first chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks Em


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for all the feedback in the comments and Twitter. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. Whit, Taye, Heather, Jamie, Theresa there is a special nickname in this one from all our chats and ranting during S3. Thanks, Em

 **Chapter 2:**

The drive to the doctors office was rather quiet. We were both lost in our own thoughts, when Kelly's cell phone range. He reached over and grabbed it out of the cup holder and shook his head as he looked at the caller ID. He turned his phone and I read Matt Casey out loud. "Are you going to answer that?" With a sympathetic look, Kelly said "I should since I can never get him on the phone when I call him." Putting on my best smile, I reach for his arm "Don't worry about me, but please don't mention I'm here and where we are going." He smiled and I heard him say, "Hello! Yeah I am on my way to an appointment but I should be back to the apartment in about an hour or two, oh it's nothing, if you must know, I have a dentist appointment. I don't think I will be back by them, You want to meet at Molly's tonight? I think she is working tonight." I knew they were talking about me so I shook my head yes. "It won't be a problem just bring her with then. She needs to be around your friends. You keep ignoring all of us from 51 and they are starting to get upset man. Yes they are, fine we can talk more tonight. I'll be there around 7 for sure, Okay see you then, bye." After Kelly hit end on his phone and set it back in the cup holder and I smiled and said "Perfect I can hopefully talk to Matt tonight about my big secret.."

I walked into the OBGYNs office and went up to the desk, got a stack of forms and a clipboard to fill out and I went and sat down next to Kelly and got to work filing out the forms. A few minutes later my name was called and I stood up. Kelly then looked at me with questioning eyes wondering if he should go with me or wait out here. I could tell he was nervous and didn't know what I wanted so I grabbed his hand and told him "You're coming into that room with me because you're not getting off that easy you are my new Shay remember?" He chuckled and kept on walking with me. The nurse handed me a gown and asked me to change into that and said the doctor would be in in a few minutes. Kelly automatically turned around as I started to undress and put the ugly gown on and sat up on the table. "You can turn around now, not like you haven't seen me basically naked before when I change at the firehouse or when we were living together with Matt." I watch his stare at a poster on the wall as he stammers out "I know Gabs, but I feel like I am violating the bro code or something." "Seriously Kelly I don't belong to Matt anymore, no bro code is being broken." I laughed at him as there was a knock on the door, and I heard "Hi Gabby, I'm Andrea Larson, I'll be one of the OBs that will be seeing you throughout your pregnancy." She then turned to Kelly and said, I am assuming you are the father? Kelly turned a shade of red while not knowing how to answer, I took charge and informed her this was my best friend Kelly Severide and that, the father and I are no longer together. I managed to get through saying that out loud while trying to hold back the tears that started to form out of no where. I looked at Kelly drawing strength from him to keep my voice from cracking and not breakdown. He gave me a reassuring smile as I started talking with Dr. Larson about my pregnancy. First thing we decided was to get an ultrasound done right away since I didn't have an exact date of my last period, so we can have an exact due date and get some pictures of my baby. After hearing it said out loud the words 'my baby' made it more real and I was excited to see him or her for the first time and hear the heartbeat.

We moved to a different room, Kelly carrying my purse and my clothes for me as I was trying to keep the back of the gown closed and not have my butt hang out as we walked down the hallway to the ultrasound room. Kelly took a seat next to the ultra sound machine while I sat on the table. 15 minutes later the ultra sound tech came in and introduced herself as Sarah and asked if we had any questions or if I have had one before. I shook my head and said "no, but I was an EMT so I know all about them." I covered up with the blanket and pulled the gown all the way up as Sarah put some gel on my tummy. I jump as as it was cold and Kelly stood up quickly reaching for me in a panic "Are you okay Gabs?" "Yes it just a little chilly and I wasn't ready for it." I look at the screen as Sarah starts moving the wand around my tummy taking measurements and printing off pictures. She then stops and shows me the baby, " From the way the baby is measuring, your due date is August 21st, which means you are four months along." I was was in shock and turned to look at Kelly reaching for his hand. "I'm a fire fighter and have been going into burning buildings not knowing I was pregnant. Is everything looking okay?" Fresh tears are running down my face as I am hoping the baby is okay. "Gabby, relax from what I can see everything looks perfect. The heart beat is strong, do you want to hear it?" She turned up the sound and heard the rapid sound of thump thump thump. With more tears in my eye I looked at Kelly and gave his hand a quick squeeze since we was still holding my hand.. He looked at me as said "Oh my gosh Gabby that is amazing to hear and see that little guy. I have never seen or heard such a beautiful sound." With a faux shocked look I turn to him and said "How do you know it's a boy Kelly" not being able to control my laughter now. "I don't but that is what I am hoping for. Squad 3 will need someone to take over as lieutenant for me when I retire. I looked at him with a grin and said " well, you never know he or she could want to be a truckie like their mom and dad." As we were going back and forth arguing if my baby was going to be on squad or truck, Sarah handed an envelope of pictures to Kelly as I wiped off the gel from my tummy. "Schedule your next appointment for 4 weeks out to meet with your Dr. Larson and we will also do another ultra sound at that time and then we can find out if you will have a boy or a girl." I thanked her and stood up and got dressed quickly after she left the room. I got my shoes on I grabbed my purse, grabbed Kelly's hand and dragged him out of the room to the receptionist and scheduled my next appointment. Making sure that Kelly would be able to come with me again.

We drove back to the firehouse so I could get my car. It was rather quiet just listening to the radio both lost in our own thoughts. As we pulled up in front of the firehouse, I went to unbuckle my seatbelt and turned to Kelly. "Thank you! I needed a friend today and you were perfect." With that he reached over and pulled me into a hug. "Congrats and thanks for having me go with you. I had a great time. I am meeting with my realtor about the townhouse at 3:00pm. I want to talk to Boden to see how we handle you being pregnant and get you off truck without letting Pridgett know who's your baby daddy. We will have lots to talk about hopefully when I get to Molly's tonight. You look exhausted! Please go home and get some sleep." Kelly gave me a quick kiss on the check before I reached for the door handle got out and walked to my car and drove away toward Sylvie's apartment.

The rest of the day day flew by. I went home and fell right into bed and slept the day away. I couldn't believe it was already 3pm when my alarm starting going off waking me up from a deep sleep. I had to be at the bar by 5:00pm to start my shift, and finally found the effort to get out of my warm bed and made it to the bathroom to take a shower and got ready. Knowing Matt was possibly going to show up, I made sure to wear something sexy and low cut that showed off my cleavage and took my time applying my make up. I even made a point to apply a nice coat of my fire red lipstick I wore on the night we finally hooked up. I left my hair long and in curls the way I knew Matt loved my hair when we would go out on a date. Part of me wanted to make him jealous and realize what he was missing and part of me wanted to feel beautiful, knowing that I wouldn't be feeling that way in a few months. I took one last look in the mirror and smiled, I felt proud at how I looked, rubbed my tummy and started talking to my baby for the first time out loud. "I am doing all this to talk to your daddy and let him know about you. I am so excited to feel you grow within me. Your daddy has wanted a family for as long as I can remember, I hope he is as excited about you as I am." Feeling my nerves start to surface, I took one more look in the mirror, rubbed my tummy for good luck and mumbled to myself "It's now or never" and left for Molly's.

I walked into the bar a little bit before 5:00pm and walked behind the bar and started talking to Hermann. With it being early the bar was fairly quiet except for a few regulars. Hermann asked how my doctors appointment went and I told him about it. Proudly pulling the ultra sound pictures out of my purse and showing off my baby. I also told him about moving in with Kelly and about Matt supposed to be coming to Molly's tonight with Beth. "I am hoping I can talk to him for a few minutes without Beth around. I really want to tell him about the baby as soon as possible. With the way everyone at 51 can keep a secret I am sure the news will get to him fast and I want this news to come from me. I want to be the one to tell him." Hermann grabbed my in a shoulder hug and reminded me "Everyone knows that is your news to share with Casey, I am sure if you explain that to everyone they will understand respect your wishes. If not, Severide and I will have them run drills and it won't be the fun ones I put you through." Hermann said with a chuckle. I gave him a thankful smile just as a couple walked up to the bar and we started taking orders and mixing drinks. Soon the bar started filling up with more and more people from the the Intelligence Unit, Chicago Med and of course Firehouse 51 keeping Hermann and I busy behind the bar.

Gabby looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:45pm when the door opened and Kelly walked in. She saw him searched the bar for looking for herself and Hermann. She waved him over and he spotted them talking with Capp and Otis at the bar and walked over to them. " Hey guys! How is everything going?" Capp and Otis were doing a round of shots and laughing saying how its going to be a great night. He looked at Otis and said, "Do you mind watching the bar for a little bit so Gabby and Hermann have a quick break so I can talk to them quick." "About what?" He almost yelled. " Lieutenant stuff Otis, it doesn't concern you." With annoyance evident in his voice he spits out " Since when did Gabby become a Lieutenant?" With authority Kelly looked at Otis, "Please can you please just watch the bar quick." " Fine… But make it quick. I want to have a good time tonight." He yelled to their backs as the trio started to walk away from him.

Hermann Kelly and I walked outside to the sidewalk so we could have a place to talk without everyone listening and still being quiet. Once we were standing on outside away from the door, Kelly starts with "I stopped and talked with Boden today after I dropped Gabby off after her doctors appointment. He is working with headquarters to see if he can move Connie to 2nd watch so Gabby can stay on with our shift and do Connie's job for the remainder of her pregnancy. He said he will call me back tonight and let me know for sure. He also agrees that we can't let it get out that Casey is the father as long as Pridgett is in the firehouse." I sighed and reached for my non visible baby bump which didn't go unnoticed by Kelly and Hermann. "But everyone will know I was with Casey 4 months ago Kelly, everyone will guess it's his." Kelly puts his hands on shoulders and looks me in the eyes and said with a straight face dead serious voice. "Once you tell the house, you will explain the whole no reason to speculate if it's Caseys or not and just be honest, it will help avoid the gossiping. We are a family at 51 and everyone has the same feelings for Pridgett and will have your back. Hermann and I will also let them know If anyone of them decides to eat stupid for breakfast and start running their mouth about Casey, the baby and you they will be doing worse drills than what we teach at the academy! I will promise you that Hermann and I will control our men!"

We started making small talk about the rest of our days, prolonging going back inside to relieve Otis from working the bar, just to piss off Otis. I looked across the street and see a familiar truck pull up to the curb and Casey and Beth get out and start walking toward Molly's. She grabs his hand and snuggles into his side as they approach the door. I stopped talking a minute ago and Hermann and Kelly stop and follow were my eyes are looking and they stopped talking as well. We are just standing there as Matt and Beth approach us, Kelly steps closer to me and puts a reassuring hand on the small of my back. I notice Beth's smirk at me as they stop by us and I hear Matts voice for the first time in months, "Hi Kelly, Hermann" he looks at me and pauses as he notices Kelly's hand on my back and says "Hi Gabby, how have you been?" I lean more into Kelly's reassuring hand on my back and smile " Doing great thanks for asking." I say shyly. Matt is staring at me, taking me all in, just as I am doing the same to him. I catch slight movement to Matts left as Beth snuggles even closer to him making her point really clear that Matt is her man and to back off. Not knowing where my boldness came from, but her possessive move was making me angry and take a couple steps closer to Matt and touch his arm that Beth isn't hanging onto and leaned in closer to his face and whispered "The rest of 51 are inside, I told them you might be stopping by." Leaving him with a sweet smile that I only ever give to him, which I know he knows.. That earned me a hand on my arm with a slight rub from Matt and a glare from Beth. I hear Kelly and Hermann chuckle and I smirk back at them as Beth is grabbing Matt's arm practically dragging him inside of Molly's.

After the door shuts to Molly's I look at Hermann and Kelly and say "Game on Bitch! It's not that I want to get back together with Matt, but I want to still at least be friends with him. We will be raising a child together and since I know it's Matt dream to be a dad, I know I hold the upper hand and Beth is going to get knocked down a few pegs. Well at least I am hoping that. I never thought that Matt would choose a women over his job either. With her acting the way she did I knew she is going to make it impossible for me to get him alone. My God you guys, Kelly has a hard time getting any time with his best friend how would his ex fiancée stand a chance?" They pull me into a group hug and give me a reassuring chat that I will be able to kick Beth's ass as we walk into Molly's together.

We walk over to the bar, Hermann goes to the other end of the bar to relive Otis as I go to the beer cooler to grab Kelly his favorite beer without asking him what he wanted and handed it to him. He sits on a bar stool and I ask if he has news about that townhouse. I look across the bar and notice Matt watching Kelly and I. He turns away and goes back to his conversation with Cruz, Otis, Capp, and Tony as soon as I make eye contact with him. Beth also keeps giving me death glares too. I tell Kelly to watch Beth and he turns and watches the table for a few minutes and once he catches Beth watching us he blows her a kiss. She turns in a huff and wraps her arm around Matt and grabs his butt. I rolled my eyes and turn to Kelly so… "What about the house?" All of a sudden a big smile spreads across his face, "My offer was accepted and they want a quick closing date. The family that is selling it has already moved out of state leaving it empty. The agents are hoping to close as soon as we can get a closing date set up. I told my agent the sooner the better and it was decided to shoot for a week from today so we would have all next weekend to move in. Which is perfect since we are off shift too on Saturday and Sunday. I will have to take Friday off which is no big deal to sign all the paperwork and get the keys." I am getting really exciting listening to Kelly talk about his big news.

"That is a huge relief Kelly! I can't wait. Thanks again for all you are doing. You are a girls best friend you know." I lean over the bar and give him a kiss on the cheek just as I pull away I see Matt watching me and shakes his head. I giggle and Sev goes "what?" Matt just saw me and shook his head when I kissed your cheek. "I think we are making him jealous!" " Good! He needs to be, he let go of a great girl and he needs to know what he is missing." "I don't want to come between you guys though either Kelly. Your friendship is important and I don't want to be the cause of ruining that." " You won't Gabs, he is doing that all on his own with his stupid thinking these days. He has pushed us all away from the day he met Beth. It was suppose to be a one night stand you know that. He was trying to forget you. He was so confused after the way you guys were with baby grace that day at the firehouse. It made him question why he was letting you go because of a job. I told him go and have fun, take your mind off it and then Beth shows up and you know the rest. I am so sorry gabby, I feel like it's my fault he is with her in the first place. I encouraged him to go out and have fun, I really regret that now. If I knew you were pregnant I would have never interfered. I hope you know that." I saw the regret in Kelly's eyes and reached over and put my hands on his as he we peeling the label off his beer bottle. "I do Kelly, and it isn't your fault. We were putting us on hold at that point, he was free to do what he wanted. He's a grown man and made his choice. It wasn't me, I see that now. I just miss my best friend, that is what I was worried about when we started dating in the first place, is us not working out and I loose my best friend." Kelly pulled one hand away from mine and reached over and grabbed them again, "I totally get that gabby, you two were inseparable for so long, it must be so hard on you. When are you going to talk to him?" With a deep sigh, "Soon, I am hoping that Beth will walk away so I can approach him." I look over and keep seeing Matt watch Kelly and I. "I am going to go over there, I will try and get him to come to the bar to get another beer soon, so hopefully you can catch him by himself. We will tag team him." That sounds like a plan to me. With that Kelly grabs his almost empty beer and heads to join everyone from 51 at their table.

I continued to work the bar and soon I see Kelly look over at the bar and point to me, while talking to Matt. Matt shakes his head like he is saying no. I hear Kelly yell "Come on Matt you owe us all a round, you have been gone from 51 and we never get to see you buddy! Go ask Gabby to get a round for our table please." I see Matt get up and start walking toward the bar and am thinking this is my shot to talk to Matt, but then I notice he has a little shadow following him. I don't think he even knows Beth is following him. I look to Kelly and grimace and Kelly lets out a laugh. Matt walks up to the bar and says Hi Gabs, can you get everyone a round on me. Why don't you Come…." and he stops talking as Beth walks up and sits next to him putting her hands all over him " I thought I would give you a hand carrying everything back to the table." Matt looks to me then back to Beth "Umm thanks that is nice of you to help" he says in a quiet tone. Matt turns to me "Can you come over and do a shot with all of us. It's been fun hanging out with everyone again, I miss this." He grabs my hand for added bonus. I see love in his eyes and I feel like he is saying he misses me. Maybe that is wishful thinking. I glance over to Beth and notice she has steam rolling off her and is starting to talk in a high pitch voice like Kelly described and I let out a chuckle. "I can't, we are pretty busy and I need to stay at the bar." He stares at me with his piercing blue eyes "Please come on over for a few and hang out. Hermann will hold down the bar won't you Hermann?" he asks as Hermann never taking his eyes off me. "Okay, but I don't want to do a shot, I'll drink a water." Hoping I am not giving anything away, but Matt looks at me funny and I know he's confused, he knows me so well and never turn down a shot. "Okay if that is what you want. Is everything okay?" Crap my mind was screaming ask him to talk privately but then I blurt out " Yes everything is great. Just not feeling up to drinking and plus I don't have a ride home anymore, you use to be my sober cab remember." just to irritate Beth more. She turns and in her snotty tone I hear "Are you getting us our drinks or we going to take a trip down memory lane?" "Beth" Casey says in a warning tone. I quickly jump in to avoid a lovers quarrel at the bar. "Hermann help me get these drinks I shout, we will bring everything over in a few. Go back and join everyone again. Sound good?" With a nod and smile from Matt and a glare from Beth they walk back to everyone and I let out the breath I was holding and start working on getting the drinks ready.

Hermann and I have all the drinks ready and I grab a bottle of water and walk over to everyone at the table. "Hey guys, here are your drinks and don't forget to thank Matt for these." I purposely lean in between Matt and Beth to start setting the drinks on the table. Beth makes a comment that I can't hear but I can almost imagine what it was. I keep brushing into Matt a I notice he keeps brushing into me almost on purpose. I lean over to hand Kelly his beer and grab onto Matts shoulder while doing that. I start to whisper in Matts ear that a I needed to talk to him I'm private when of course I am interrupted by the high pitch voice of Beth. I never got out what I was trying to say and Matt just looks and me and half smiles. I take the tray and set it on the empty table behind us and walk up and stand by Kelly. He offers his seat to me, but I decline saying I will be going back to the bar in a few minutes. Being the gentleman that he is he insists "Come on Gabs take load off you look tired." I admit I am tired and sit for a few minutes enjoying everyone's company.

Matt and Kelly start a side conversation while I start talking with Otis about a call we went on last week. I hear Kelly start telling Matt that he was house shopping with a realtor and found a townhouse he put an offer on and it was accepted. Matt looked a little bit sad knowing that he was loosing his best friend as a roommate. But he was excited for Kelly to start putting down roots and hopefully settle down. Matt asked to see pictures so Kelly pulled up the house on his phone. He was impressed with it and I made the mistake of jumping into the conversation saying how excited I was to move in with Kelly. Matt looked from me to Kelly and back to me again and that's when his jealousy started to show to everyone at the table "Oh, I didn't realize you guys were that close." I started to get annoyed because here he was in my bar with his new girlfriend flirting with me in front of her, then he gets jealous in front of everyone. Talk about a double standard. Annoyance laced in my next words to him "We are just friends Matt, I need a place to live, I've been living with Sylive since I moved out of our apartment and that was only temporary. I need a place to live, Kelly offered and I accepted. Plus it shouldn't matter to you anyway." In normal Matt fashion I saw him get angry, but he was trying to hide it in front of Beth. Secretly I was glad he was jealous of Kelly and I thinking that we were dating or friend with benefits, because at this point who knows what he was thinking exactly, but whatever it was he was jealous plan and simple. "With that I said I better go relieve Hermann; he has a line 3 deep at the bar. Have fun rest of the night guys." I heard Beth say something and Matt was trying to calm her down as I walked away from the table with a smile on my face.

A couple hours later I was exhausted and ready to call it a night, but the bar was still hopping so I had to stay on. I told Hermann I would be back because I had to run to the ladies room and be back in a few minutes. I walked out of the stall to the sink and started washing my hands looking at my reflection in the mirror when I heard the other toilet flush and the door opened up. I was in the middle of putting on a fresh coat of fire red lipstick when I notice Beth standing there staring at me. With venom in my voice I look directly at her "Can I help you?" " Stay away from Matt, he is with me now, you weren't woman enough to keep him, you let him go, I came and had to pick up the pieces of his heart. I love him, we are going to get married and start a family. Stay the hell away from us or else!" " Or else what Beth? Seriously are you that scared he is going to leave you that you have to threaten me and take him away from all of his friends and family at 51?" She glares at me with her hands balled into a fist at her sides "I am not doing that, he is choosing me over all of 51 especially you!" she spats at me. I smirk at her which irritates her even more and she goes to grab my wrist. I twist my hand away "Touch me again I will knock you on your ass. If you don't believe, try me. You can ask anyone out there that I will and can do it. I am a firefighter remember that. If I choose to talk to Matt, I will and also remember when Boden comes back from his sabbatical, your ass hole of an ex-husband will be leaving firehouse 51 and Casey is scheduled to come back to working there on our shift." That through her off her game as she stopped and stared at me with her mouth open not knowing what to say. "What let me guess, you didn't know that was the plan did you? He never told you that….nice relationship you have there, great communication. Keep in mind, that I will be with him for 24 hour shifts without you around, I hope that helps you sleep at night you crazy bitch!" With that I put my lipstick into my jeans pocket flip my hair and walk out the door of the ladies room.

I ran into Hermann in the hallway, he looked worried. "What was taking you so long? I know you ladies take your time in the powder room, but damn Dawson that was too long." I was just about to start telling him why when the door to the ladies room opens up and out came Beth. She try's to sneak past us without looking at us. After she past us "Now you know what was taking me so long." I then proceeded to give him the short version of our conversation. He laughs and pats me on the back and says "Good job kid, good job."

Kelly and Matt are taking at the table when I walk back to the bar and I hear my name mentioned. I Ignore it because I know Kelly will tell me later. Just as I look away I catch Beth latching on to Matt yet again and whispers in his ear. I can see she said something to upset him as he turns to her and all I hear is Beth yelling throwing a toddle temper tantrum "I want to go home now, let's go!" She's reaching for her coat and putting it on and Matt trys to stop her from putting it on, "Wait I want to stay. If you want to go home take my truck home and I will catch a ride from one of the guys." By this time she is starting to get all eyes on their group of people from everyone in the bar. I can tell everyone is embarrassed being there and for Casey having to deal with her behavior. They all start getting up and walking toward the bar to give them space to talk in semi private in the middle of a bar. Next thing the bar hears her squawk out "Why didn't you tell me you were going back to 51. I thought you were staying at Logan square! She is now putting on a full blown show for everyone in the bar starting to cry uncontrollably. ""Beth lets talk about this at home, there is no reason to ruin the night because of this. It's no big deal." That was the wrong thing to say is mumbled from someone at the bar. "What do you mean it's no big deal? You will be working with her." She turns and points directly to me. I hold my hands up in surrender. "As you so nicely pointed out to me in the ladies room a little bit ago, Matt is your man, why are you worried about who is working with? Are you that insecure?" Everyone try's not to laugh but it's hard and everyone is turning around trying to avoid their fight. With a foot stomp from Beth and more tears we all see Matt pushing Beth out the door of Molly's and he turns to everyone "Thanks for the fun evening. Sorry she had to ruin it. Let's do this again soon." Then he's out the door and gone..

Everyone is going back to chatting and finishing up the last of their drinks when Kelly's phone rings. He looks at me and Hermann and mouths 'it's Boden'. He takes the call and walks in the back of the bar where it's more quiet. A few minutes later he comes back with a smile on his face and pulled Hermann and I to the back office. "It's all worked out. You will be starting in Connie's position on our next shift. Connie was a little upset with having to move to a different shift at first until she found out it was for you. She said she was super excited for you and would do that in a heartbeat for you. Boden will meet you, me and Hermann at the beginning of next shift and Chief Tiberg will also be there so we can talk with Chief Pridgett explaining the rules of FMLA and being a pregnant fire fighter. Your candidacy will be put on hold until you return after your maternity leave. Your spot at 51 will be yours when you come back as well. After the meeting with the Chiefs we will have a house meeting to explain what will be happening with you. In the mean time we will get a new candidate to take your spot until you come back. His name is Jimmy and he comes from a family of firefighters and from what I have heard he's not bad on the eyes so you can have some eye candy to look at too. Win Win right?" With a quick slap to his chest from me "Kelly I will be fat pregnant and single not sure a young candidate will be ready to see me in that way. But hey it won't hurt for me to look right?" I said with a cheeky smile.

Kelly and Hermann start talking about work and other stuff. Then subject of Matt and Beth come up and what happened tonight. Kelly was the first one to speak up "Was it me or was he still into Gabby? I mean the way he kept looking at her, which by the way Gabs you looked hot tonight. I am assuming you did that on purpose right?" I smile and as innocently as I can, "What no, I look this good all the time." Which I earned a good laugh for both of them. Hermann agreed with Kelly " I was totally thinking the same thing, every time I would look over his eyes were on you all night long. Beth was getting pretty upset too. I feel bad for Matt tonight, he is in the dog house for sure." "Guys he did it to himself. I don't feel sorry for him. Hey Kelly lets run over to the apartment and say you needed to grab something and grab a overnight bag and come have a sleep over with me and Sylvie? Give Matt a little bit more to be jealous of and Beth a little bit more to be pissed off about." Wiping down the bar Hermann looks at us "Gabby you are evil but I love it." Looking to Kelly "Should we?" Kelly stands up from the bar stool grabs my hand " I can't believe I am about to do this but yes lets do that." Putting my coat on while Kelly does the same with a flip of my hair "Forget your bro code and lets go." He tosses me the keys and tells me I need to drive. Hermann yells to our backs " I want a video of this please send me something." We giggle and run out into the cold Chicago night.

We drive the short drive to Matt and Kelly's apartment. On the way we joke about calling Beth a bar slut. That is the new nickname we came up for her because we heard from Hermann and Otis that before she sunk her hooks into Matt she was going home with different fire fighters police officers and doctors for a couple weeks prior to hooking up with Matt. As we pull up and park we notice the lights are on in the living room and kitchen. Kelly looks over at me "Are you sure Gabs? I look at him with disbelief because he was questioning me yet again. "Hell yes I am sure. After that bitch cornered me in my bar, in the bathroom and threatened me, yes I am ready to play dirty and be a mean ex fiancé."

We walk into the apartment hallway and we hear loud voices coming from with in. "Beth baby please listen to me. This happened before anything serious became of us. I am going back to 51 after your ex is gone. I left because he was making my life a living hell and fucking up my career I worked hard to get to where I am. I wasn't going to let a girl I'm sleeping with ruin that. Boden and I felt it was best that I do a temporary leave of absence form 51 and work at Logan square while another fire fighter was out on short term disability. It worked out for all of us involved. If I stayed there we wouldn't be together still." More screaming was heard by Beth "Yeah sure how the hell do you know that Matt. Do you know that your ex attacked me in the bathroom tonight. She started going after me calling me a bitch and that I ruined what you had and I needed to get out of your life. Do you know how shitty I felt when I kept seeing you look at her. Hello you are with me, not her. We stopped and I almost barged right in when she was saying I attacked her but Kelly pulled me back and indicating we need to wait. I was getting more upset the longer we listened to all of her lies. He knew my temper would get me in trouble if I went in right now, thank god he was being level headed for me. We waited another few minutes until her yelling stopped. Then Kelly took out his keys and opened up the door.

What I saw I wasn't ready to see. I saw Matt sitting on my couch with Beth straddling his lap kissing. Her shirt unbuttoned and half hanging off her shoulders. I stopped and gave a little Yelp and they stopped and looked at Kelly and I. Matt basically threw bar slut off of his lap and got up and stammering wiping a hand over his mouth "Gabby Kelly what are you doing here?" With raised eyebrows "I live here remember. I came to grab my overnight bag, I figured you would need some space after the show you guys put on at Molly's." Flustered running his hand through his hair "Ahhh thanks for thinking about that I really appreciate it." Beth was sitting on the couch with a smirk on her face and starting to button up her shirt. She then had the audacity to open her mouth. "Did you come here to apologize to me for the way you threatened and treated me in the ladies room tonight Gabriella?" My blood was boiling as Kelly reached for me to try and calm me down and to ensure I didn't attack the bar slut. "Umm first off you don't ever call me Gabriella that is reserved for special people in my life like Matt and Kelly. Never for you to say again you got me." Shaking my finger at her "Secondly you came after me and went to grab my wrist and told me to stay away from Matt again throwing your insecurities out for the world to see. Now I think it will best if you stay out of my bar, Matt you are more than welcome to come into Molly's but don't ever bring your new girlfriend into it again. She is not welcome and Hermann and Otis will all agree." Matt just sits there taking in what has been said between Beth and I. After a moment of silence "Okay, I totally understand." Beth gets pissed and goes into the bedroom and slams the door.

After a minute of silence and Matt staring at the closed door that was just slammed, he turned and looked at me. " Did you really attack her Gabby? That isn't you what the hell is wrong with you." I stop and put my hands in the air "Seriously Matt you know me, that isn't who I am. I speak the truth even if it might hurt but I wouldn't do that no matter how much you hurt me by moving on." I stopped dead in my tracks when that came out and I layed my heart out for him to see. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that. Kelly grab your bag if you staying and I will be in the car." Turning on my heal and walk to the door, I hear "Gabby wait Matt calls after me lets talk about this. With my back to him, I shake my head " no I can't." Tears are flowing and I hear Kelly start yelling at Matt as I walk out the door.

"What the fuck is your problem Matt. You have known gabby for what 8 years, you were best friends with her for how many of them, dated her and knows her better than she knows herself and you accuse her of doing that. You are to pussy whipped to see what you are missing out on right now. You are pushing your friends away for Beth, who obviously doesn't want you back at 51 where you belong. I hope she is worth it because you are going to be sorry when you finally wake up and smell the roses and realize what you have lost and for an easy lay from a crazy obsessive bitch. Have a good rest of your night and I hope to see you back at 51 and Molly's again soon. But gabby. Is right don't bring Beth around, it isn't good for anyone involved."

The next thing Kelly heard stopped him in his tracks. "Are you sleeping with her?" Kelly saw red and walked up and got right in Matts face. "That is the only thing you can think of is that I would stoop that low and go after my best friends ex fiancé. Who do you think I am. I sleep around and I am known for my 1 night stands, but I would never ever do that. Gabby and I are friends, she called me her knew Shay. Did you ever stop and think that she lost her 2 best friends all in 1 year. You and Shay both are gone from her life. The 2 people she counted on for everything are no longer there. Someone has to pickup the pieces of her broken heart and I will be that person. I will never sleep with Gabby. You really have changed Matt and I don't even know who you are. But just so you know if I ever did sleep with her, it wouldn't be any business of yours you gave up on her when she was going through hell. You left her with a broken heart and kept throwing that in her face. I saw the way you looked at her tonight, you still have feelings for her it's obvious to all of us, hell even Hermann caught on and commented on it. But don't try having our cake and eating it two. Gabby doesn't deserve that and honestly neither does Beth. You know I am not a fan of Beth's this has been brewing for a long time. I hope we can remain friends over this, but if not I'm sorry I hope you come to your sense and see how you are pushing your family away." With that being said, Kelly turned and left and went out to the car and found gabby crying with her hands covering her eyes.

I held Gabby's hand as I drove to Sylvie's apartment. By the time we got there she had fallen asleep. I go to the apartment and open the front door so its ajar and walk back and scoop up Gabby into my arms and carry her into her bedroom. Sylvie see us takes a look at Gabby tear streaked face and mouths what happened. " I'll be back out shortly to tell you all about it." Gabby stirs and she is laid on her bed and looks up at Kelly. "Thank you. Are you going to sleep in here with me or on the couch?" I am not sure, Sylvie is home and asked what happened. I am going to fill her in on everything okay." Kelly tucks her in under the covers and goes to kiss the top of her head. " You're the best, I don't care what Capp says about you." She cracks a joke to lighten the mood. "Ha ha. I will be back soon to check on you. Get some sleep."

I hear Kelly go out in the living room and talk to Sylvie about our whole evening. I listen and doze off when I hear Sylvie upset about how Matt treated me at the apartment. I felt the mattress dip down and Kelly laid down next me. He whispered "Goodnight Gabs" then rolled over to face the wall leaving plenty of space between us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up and looked at the clock and it was already 10:30 am. I must have been tired. I get up and was instantly hit with a wave of nausea. I run to the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet. I hear footsteps and have someone holding back my hair. I look over my shoulder and see Kelly. I finish and go stand up and he guides me to sit on the edge of the tub. He reaches for a washcloth and gets it wet and hands it to me to wipe off my mouth. He then hands me a cup of water to rinse out my mouth. After sitting there for a few minutes I look at him.

"It's funny how I never had morning sickness until I found I was actually pregnant. A women's body is crazy that is for sure. Thanks again Kelly."

" Gabby you don't need to keep thanking me. I will be here with you every step of the way. You aren't going to be alone."

"I know that and I appreciate that." I start to tear up again "damn hormones make me so sensitive and cry at the drop of a hat."

"But just think Gabs, you are already almost half way through your pregnancy you are going to be an amazing mom. It will all be worth it in the end when you are holding little Kelly Jr. in your arms."

" Ha ha! You are so funny! I don't think his or her name will be Kelly Jr sorry buddy."

"It was worth a shot Gabs! Plus I made you smile. Let's go eat, I am starving."

We go out to the kitchen and make pancakes and bacon for breakfast because that was newest craving. We make breakfast quick and sit down to eat.

"What are your plans today Kelly?"

" I need to start packing up my stuff at Matts get that ready to move and go check on stuff in my storage locker. See what I have in there and see what I will need to buy new."

"Sounds like fun, do you want some help?"

" Umm I am going to stay no after last night. I am not letting you step foot into that apartment again until bar slut is out of there and out of Matts life. It's not good for you and the baby to be under that kind of stress."

" Kelly I will have to talk to him and soon."

"Gabs please give it a few days a week maybe, lets see how he deals with everything I told him last night or should I say yelled at him. After last night I will guarantee the guys won't be talking to Matt anytime soon so that will by you at least a week. Let's focus on switching your job and moving this week. Next week you can deal with talking to Matt how does that sound?"

Sighing with frustration "I think you are right and it does sound like an excellent idea. I am just nervous about telling the house first. Matt should be the first one I told.

"I totally understand that but with his behavior last night toward you and also me, I think the three of us need a timeout. If I didn't have to go pack up my stuff, I would be avoiding him like the plague."

"While you are having fun packing, I think I am going to pack up some stuff here and have a lazy day watching movies and reading."

"Sounds like a great day and something you need. Please call me if you need anything, I am going to head out."

"Sounds good and I will."

He gives me a quick kiss on the head, "I will see you tomorrow morning on shift." Grabs his jacket and goes out into the cold Chicago day.

I spend the rest of the day watching cheesy romantic comedies with Sylvie and reading romantic harlequin romance books. Both which make me cry. I go to bed early because I know tomorrow is going to be a stressful day with dealing with the house and telling them I'm pregnant and moving off truck to Connie's position of running the firehouse.

The morning came all to quickly and I got ready and headed into 51. As soon I pulled up I saw Chief Tiberg's buggy and Boden's suburban parked outside. Kelly pulled up right behind be and I waited for him to grab his bag. He walked up behind me and put his arm around me "Are you ready for this?"

"No, but I just want to get this over with. I want to tell everyone that I am pregnant so I don't have to keep hiding it. I am just glad that Pridgett doesn't know that I was dating Matt when he got here. He would easily be able to put two and two together and really take out his hate for Matt on me even working in the office."

We walked in onto the apparatus floor and saw Capp and Tony sitting at the squad table eating breakfast and reading the paper. Capp sees us and instantly throwing questions at Kelly. "Why is Chief Tiberg and Boden here? Do you know?"

" Yes, we have a meeting with them shortly." As he point at me.

" About what?"

"We will tell you in a bit after we have our meeting promise Capp."

Capp comes up and sticks his pinky finger at me " Pinky promise me Gabby that you will tell us soon, I want to know."

"You are such a gossip and yes I pinky promise." I tell him joining our pinkies together, ensuring him I would tell him. He sits back down at the squad table with a smile and I continued to walked into the common room where I see all of truck.

I set my bag on the table just as Connie walks in with a smile on her face searching the room. " Gabby, Hermann and Kelly, the Chiefs are waiting in the office for you."

All the truck guys start talking and looking at us as we walk down the hallway to the Chiefs office. We hear Hermann calming them down saying it's probably nothing and to mind their own business.

I take a deep breath and walk into the office to 3 waiting Chiefs. Kelly stands by the window, Hermann walks in and stands by Kelly and Boden walks up to me and gives me a hug and says congratulations into my ear. I see Pridgett have an odd look on his face, I am not sure at this point if he knows why Boden and Tiberg are here and the reason behind this whole meeting. Chief Tiberg starts the meeting stating that I was pregnant and Boden and him came up with a solution to how my job is going to proceed and Connie was more than willing to move to 2nd watch. Pridgett was surprisingly okay with everything. He walked over and said congratulations and said he was excited for me. I got the feeling that he was putting on a show for the white shirts, but overall I got the support for all 3 Chiefs, my 2 lieutenants. Now I just need to tell the house and the guys. I broke my silence and looked to Chief Pridgett, " Do you mind if I have a house meeting with everyone from Truck, Squad and Ambo quick. I want to be the one to tell them what's going on."

"Of course not, that sounds like a great idea. Why don't you do that now, while I go over the paperwork with Boden and Tiberg. When you are done, you can come back here and work with Connie on getting settled?"

" Thanks Chief" I turn and leave with Kelly and Hermann following right behind me.

We all walked into the common room and saw that squad and joined the guys from Truck and Brett and Chili hanging out waiting for us to come back. Otis is the first to ask what is going on. Kelly took the lead and told everyone to go to the conference room where we can have some privacy and talk.

Once everyone was settled into the conference room, Kelly starts off by saying "We have some changes happening at 51 again." The groans could be heard from the guys, but he stopped them by saying "It's a good change guys. Gabby do you want to tell them what is going on?"

I stand up and go stand next to Kelly and Hermann blurt out "I am leaving truck 81." Everyone starts talking at once and Hermann yells at everyone to shut up and let gabby finish. "I am leaving truck 81, but it will only be temporarily. I should be back on Truck 81 around Christmas time if not for sure by the new year."

" Why?" Cruz shouts out.

"I am pregnant that is why. I just found out a few days ago. Yes Matt is the dad and I haven't told him yet. I tried the other night at Molly's but you all saw how that went. I couldn't get Matt away from Beth for 2 seconds let alone 5 minutes to talk with him. She even cornered me in the bathroom and told me to back off. I am also asking you guys to keep quiet on who my baby daddy is. Chief Pridgett doesn't know Matt and I were ever together and Boden wants to keep it that way. He will make my life a living hell until Boden comes back since we all know how he hates Matt. I will tell Matt that he is going to be a dad, please don't gossip about it to him. I owe that much to him and you guys owe us that much respect."

"We are all behind you Mama" Cruz yells. They all get up and start hugging me and congratulating me. I look at everyone, my second family, "Thanks guys you really are my family and I appreciate it." I also tell everyone I am moving in with Kelly and we are just friends. Everyone is being very supportive. At one point Hermann and Kelly put the fear of running drills into everyone so I feel more at ease as I go out and find Connie to start my new job.

My first week running the firehouse from Connie's chair went very well. I settled right in and the week flew by really fast and before I knew it, Kelly was off on Friday so he could close on the townhouse. After lunch he showed up and stopped at my desk and handed me a set of keys and said we are all set to move in tomorrow. I jump up and hug him and say I am so excited to finally have my life settling down. I must have gotten a sad look on my face because Kelly is saying "Gabs, you will get in touch with Matt and talk to him soon I promise."

"You are right, how did you know what I was thinking? I will feel a lot better with him knowing about the baby."

"He is supposed to be helping move all my stuff out of the apartment and also the big stuff out of storage tomorrow, hopefully you guys will be able to talk at the new house. I already asked him to make sure he leaves Beth at home, she wasn't welcome in our new house. He didn't seem to care that I said that. He really hasn't talked to me since I told him he was pussy whipped and loosing so much. Just a couple of texts back and forth. I'm still pissed that he thought the worst of you and also of me that we would jump into bed together. Honestly I think he starting to realize the mistake he made in giving up on your relationship and jumping into the relationship with Beth right away."

"Do you really you think so Kel?"

" Yes honestly I do. Matts not stupid, he has to see how crazy and obsessive she is. Maybe last week at Molly's he started seeing the bigger picture."

" One can only hope. Right?"

" I better get going, I am going to go stop by my house and I can tell you it feels really weird to be saying my house. I feel like such an adult now."

"Ha ha Kelly, you are 32 so it's probably time to buy a house, find a wife and have some offspring."

"Don't push it Gabby, I got a roommate and half right now. Have a good rest of your shift and I will see you in the morning. I will pick you up at Sylvie's around 9:00am and we can start moving some stuff."

"Perfect plan, I will be ready and waiting with boxes." Kelly turns around and walks out to say hi to everyone at the Squad table and leaves the firehouse.

Just before dinner time I got a text from Kelly:

Kelly: Guess who had to change plans on helping me move?

Gabby: Matt? Why?

Kelly: One Guess

Gabby: Bar Slut

Kelly: You guessed it. We are moving most of my stuff out of the storage unit tonight and will get up and move the rest out of the apartment in the morning. Can you meet me at the townhouse instead of me stopping at Sylvie's?

Gabby: What the hell is his problem! Yes no problem, I will hopefully still be able to catch him before he leaves the townhouse and have a chat with him.

Kelly: Sounds good – I gotta get going he just pulled up to the storage unit. Have a good night!

Gabby: Love you my BFF

Kelly: Love you too :)

The rest of the night was fairly quiet for the house. Only a few calls and most everyone was able to get a good night sleep. I am grateful for being on shift where I can actually sleep. The hardest thing I have is not wanting to jump out of bed when I hear the bells go off when I am sleeping. I have learned to fall back to sleep fairly quickly.

I woke up with the rest of the shift and finished up my paperwork and logged off my computer. I ran into the bathroom put on some makeup fixed my hair quick and ran back and grabbed my purse and jacket and ran out of the firehouse with a quick goodbye to everyone. I was super excited it was moving day and hopefully I could catch Matt and talk with him. I hate that I haven't told him about our baby yet. I feel anxiety each time I think about it, with everyone but him knowing.

The drive to the new house was less than five minutes and I pull up to the address that Kelly had texted me and looked at the beautiful house in front of me. I looked around for Matts truck and Kelly's car and didn't see either of them. I grabbed my purse and went up to the front door and tried to see if it was unlocked. Of course it wasn't so I pulled out my key and opened up the door. I was amazed at what I saw. The pictures didn't do it justice. It was perfect. I walked in and walked around all of the boxes and furniture that was left setting down all over. It was a maze to walk through. I walked into the kitchen and fell even more in love. Stainless steel appliances, a huge professional cooktop, granite countertops and beautiful flooring. It was a chefs dream kitchen. I can't wait to get started preparing meals in this kitchen. There was a note on the counter saying they went to get the last load of stuff from Matts apartment and would be back soon. I took the time to walk around the rest of the house. I wondered upstairs and found the bedrooms and I found what would be my room and the babies. My room overlooked the front of the house. I was checking out the view from my window when I saw Matts truck coming down the street. I started to get butterflies in my stomach just knowing that I was going to be able to talk with him in private and finally tell him my good news. I ran down the stairs and walked down to meet Matt and Kelly and the front door. As I rounded the corner to the entryway the door opened and in walked Kelly and he shut the door behind him.

"Where is Matt?"

"Oh yeah, funny story. We were loading up the last of my stuff in his truck and Beth said she needed to talk with him it was important and needed to be done in private. They went into his bedroom for a few minutes then he came back out and said you will have to finish this last load yourself and handed me the keys to his truck. I even said that Gabby needs to talk to you in private and He then turned and went back into his bedroom without another word and I grabbed the last of the boxes and left to come here."

"You are fucking kidding me! I am never going to tell him Kelly."

" I know your frustrated and I am so sorry." He said hugging me as I start having tears fall down my face.

"I need to tell him, he needs to know that he is going to be a dad."

"How about when I go drop off his truck you can come with me and I will have him come out and you can talk to him."

" Let's hope that works."

"If not, the gala is next week, we will corner him there. By the way are you bringing a date?"

" I haven't even thought of that actually, I will have to buy a new dress since I am starting to get a tummy and I don't think my little black dress would be appropriate. I am sure I could turn his head and get his attention in that dress though. It worked once I am sure it will work again." I say with a giggle and blushing thinking back on our first night together.

We spend the rest of the day unpacking and moving the few boxes I had at Sylvie's. By the end of the night I was exhausted. Kelly had texted Matt saying he would bring his truck back after we grabbed a late dinner. Matt responded that was fine and he may or may not be at apartment when he got back there. He said if he wasn't there just leave the keys and he'd talk to me later.

" I feel like that man is starting to avoid me on purpose Kelly. Like he doesn't want to be in the same room as me."

"He probably doesn't want to Gabs. He sees what he is missing every time he looks at you. It's obvious to everyone around that he still loves you Gabs."

" I hope you are right because once he finds out he's been missing out on our pregnancy that will be a whole new level of guilt for him."

" I hate to say this but Gabby he made his bed now he has to lie in it. He will wake up and smell the roses soon, I have a good feeling. Anyway I am starving and I bet Kelly Jr is too, so I am thinking pizza how does that sound?"

" Sounds wonderful lets go!"

An hour later, we are done eating and pulling up outside of Matts apartment. We look up and see no lights on inside. My heart sinks knowing that he isn't home and I will be having another sleepless night thinking about telling Matt about Kelly Jr. I can't believe that he now has me calling my baby Kelly Jr, I chuckled to myself. It should be Matt Jr if anything I keep thinking and I go from laughing to crying. Kelly looks at me and grabs my hand and tells me again that we will get through this and we will get Matt to talk to you shortly.

"I will wait out here while you go into the apartment to drop off the keys. If for some reason Matt is there, please ask him to come out, but from the looks of the dark apartment I am not holding my breath."

"I will be back shortly, but don't wait out in the cold, go get into my Camaro and stay warm" as he tosses me the keys. With that he runs into the apartment and is back out in a couple of minutes alone shaking his head 'No' and got into the car so we could head home.

As soon as we get home, I go take a shower and put on a pair of CFD sweats and one of Matts old CFD thirst that I kept when I moved out and crawled into bed in my new room. I looked around and am in awe with how much I love it. I can't wait to finish putting my own little touches on the room, but it's perfect for me. I lay awake for hours, I try watching TV but everything that I watched reminded me of my time with Matt. I am starting to feel a little pathetic, I need to move on, but in my heart I can't yet. Not with carrying Matts baby. I decided that I was going to try getting in touch with Matt tomorrow and talk to him on the phone if I have to. I want to tell him the news in person, but if I can't get him alone, then I guess the next best thing is on the phone. At this point I think I would even tell him in a text message. Maybe that is the tiredness talking about the texting, but I feel I am getting desperate and that might be the last resort if he keeps dodging me. I look at the clock at it says 3:21 and I yawn and flip over trying to get into a comfortable position wishing sleep would come to me.

I wake up and look at my phone at it says 9:56 and I feel like I got a decent night sleep. I was hoping I would wake up to a missed call or a text from Matt, but I guess that would never happen. I decided to send him a text praying that he responds right away.

Gabby: Matt I need to talk to you in private just you and me. It's really important.

I wait a few minutes hoping for a fast response because usually he would get back to me right away unless he was on a call and I wasn't with him for some reason. After waiting for 10 minutes and no response I decided to get up and go see if we had anything to eat. Kelly Jr was hungry and my stomach was starting to growl.

I make my way down stairs and see Kelly moving furniture around and breaking down the moving boxes. "Morning sleepy head! How did you sleep?"

"After I finally fell asleep after 3:30 I feel a lot better."

" That's great, I went out and got some bagels and donuts, they are on the counter in the kitchen. I also picked you up a decaf coffee and some orange juice."

" You are too sweet Kelly. I am shocked that a girl hasn't gotten you to settle down, you would make a great husband."

" Some day Gabs, some day." He laughs.

I grabbed a donut and poured some juice and walked out and sat on the couch. Between bites I told Kelly I sent Matt a text when I woke up this morning and I haven't heard back. "I feel like that is really odd because normally he is so good at responding right away."

"He's been doing that more and more, taking his time getting back to people." I am telling you it's bar slut, I often wonder if she is deleting his texts because he has told me he's never gotten a text from me on more than one occasion."

"Seriously, that wouldn't surprise me since you told me you caught her going though is phone that one time."

"What are you plans for today?"

"I think I am going to unpack a few more things, and go shopping. I need to get some new things for my room and I want to look for a new dress for the gala. Speaking of the gala, you want to be my date roomie?"

"I thought you would never ask." Kelly chuckled back at me.

I called Sylvie and invited her to come over to my new house and check it out. We decided to go dress shopping for the gala after she stopped and checked out the house. I ran upstairs to get ready while I was waiting for Sylvie to come over.

An hour later, Sylvie came over for the grand tour of the house and we left to go to the mall to find the perfect dresses for the gala.

"So, how have you been doing Gabby? I feel like we haven't had a chance to have some girl talk lately. "

"I know, I am so sorry! Thanks again for being there for me after I moved out of the apartment with Matt and had no where to go. You have been a true blessing in my life. I don't know where I would be without you."

"You know I would do it again in a heartbeat! I am going to miss having you as a roommate."

"Ahhh, now you can bring home your hot cop boyfriend without trying to hide him and being quiet."

"Oh my God Gabby! You seriously thought that?"

"No, but I know how hard it is to have sex when you have a roommate in the next room trying to be quiet! I am surprised that Matt and I were able to conceive a baby with as hard it was to have sex with Severide living with us."

"Seriously you guys were the kings of quiet sex, how often you guys were sneaking around the firehouse, you thought we didn't know, we really did."

"Oh I know you guys knew, but we were as discrete as possible, a girl has needs right!"

Sylvie choked and started laughing. "Yes we do!"

We pulled into the mall parking lot and decided to go into Macy's first to check out the formal dresses there. "I am so glad it's prom season, we have a lot more choices to choose from" said Sylvie.

"Yeah speak for yourself, I am still trying to hide my little bump that is starting to show, I would have totally reused something in my closet if it wasn't for Kelly Junior here."

"Kelly Junior?" Questioned Sylvie

"Oh that, Kelly keeps calling my baby Kelly junior saying he or she is going to be taking over Squad 3 when he retires." I say fondly thinking back to all that Kelly has done for me these past few weeks.

"You two have really become close haven't you?"

"Yes, a lot closer than what we were a year ago that is for sure. With Shay's death and him moving in with Matt and I, we really became closer and then after the whole me moving out and breakup with Matt and then dealing with Bar Slut and now being pregnant, he's been a great friend. I keep saying he is my new Shay."

"Bar Slut?"

"That is the nickname Kelly and I call Beth because of how many people she was going home from Molly's with before she sunk her perfect manicured faux nails into Matt."

"Sounds like you might be a little jealous there Gabs."

"I am a little actually, I mean we were putting us on hold until I got through my year as a candidate and then we had the whole baby grace at the firehouse and we were acting all like a family. I was just as confused as he was on how we were acting toward each other. I honestly thought that we would start getting back together after that. It brought out all our feelings of love, marriage and having a family together. But Kelly admitted that he encouraged Matt to go out and have fun that night, he said that Matt was just as confused as I was. Just a missed opportunity for us, I guess. I just want to be friends with him again. I miss him, but with Beth in his life, I don't think I have a chance. I can't even get him to call or text me back. I have texted him a couple of times and I even tried calling his phone and have left a couple voicemails and I still haven't heard back from him. Kelly said he thinks Beth is deleted texts and voicemails because he caught her snooping in Matts phone and she told him to mind his own business. Matt said he didn't get a couple of Kelly's texts either."

"Wow! Are you serious! She is something else isn't she." I hope Matt realizes it before it's too late.

"Me too!" Karma is a bitch and what goes around comes around and she is going to get what's coming to her sooner than later!"

"Enough talk about Bar Slut Gabs, let's go find you a dress that makes you look smoking hot and will make Casey regret his decision and have him saying 'Bar Slut who?' when he sees you!"

"I love your way of thinking Sylvie! Thank you for being such a great friend too!"

We spent the better part of the afternoon shopping for the perfect dresses. After lot of searching and trying on dresses we both found our dresses that showed off our toned bodies and made our boobs look perfect. I was excited at how my dress was a fire engine red satin on the top, cut tight low in the chest and had beading around the bust that accentuated my boobs and was A line with organza flowing to floor. It covered my baby bump perfectly. I found the perfect silver open toe high heels that had a chunky heal so that my feet wouldn't be killing me by the end of the evening and a super cute clutch purse to match. I also found the perfect matching necklace and matching earrings to complete the outfit. We grabbed a quick bite to eat at the food court before we drove back to my place to watch a movie.

"Kelly we are back" I yelled upstairs. He was coming down the stairs with a basket of laundry.

"Did you ladies find the perfect dresses for the gala?"

"Yes we did" we said in unison.

"I hope yours is sexy as hell Gabs, making Casey drool all night watching you from across the room and making Bar Slut get all pissy and jealous."

"Kelly you are terrible but I love your way of thinking, actually that is what Sylvie and I were looking for all day too" I say with a slight smirk on my face.

"So are you ladies going to show me them or do I have to wait like a wedding?"

"Oh you are funny Kel! Of course you can see them."

After showing off our dresses, shoes and accessories we decided to order pizza and watch a movie. Half way through the movie I fell asleep on the couch with my head in Kelly's lap. Just then I heard his phone buzz with a text message and I hard him say "Shit!"

"What?" I mumble half sitting up and Sylvie is looking at him.

"Matt just texted me and wants to meet at Molly's for a beer and a chat."

"Are you going to go?" I croak out?

"I don't want to, but I feel like I should. He is saying he needs a friend to talk to right now. I am assuming it's about him and Beth."

"You should go and maybe I can tag along with you so I can corner him and finally have that talk with him."

"I don't think that would be a good idea Gabs"

"Let me find out what he needs first, he hasn't talked with me or returned my texts since I dropped off his truck. If everything is okay, I will text you and Sylvie to come down for a drink and you can corner him then. How does that sound?"

"Fine" I said upset. "I just really want to tell him about Kelly Junior."

"I know you do and once he does know, you will feel a lot better too! I will text you ladies soon and let you know" Kelly said as he grabbed his leather jacket and car keys and walked out the door.

"Damn it!" Tears are rolling down my face.

"Gabs I am so sorry! I know you want to talk to Matt, but Kelly is right, maybe something is up and he really needs a guy friend. Let Kelly get the dirt on what is going on before you get too upset okay. This could be a really good thing. Let's eat some cold pizza and finish this movie" Sylvie says snuggling under the blanket next to me.

Kelly's POV

I pulled up to Molly's and went inside looking for Matt. He wasn't there so I went up to the bar and ordered a beer from Hermann. He asked why I was there and I told him I was meeting Casey for a beer. Hermann set 2 beers down and I took both of them and went and sat at a table in the back. A few minutes later the door opened and in walked Matt. He looked around and Hermann nodded his head to the back of the bar where I was sitting. I held up his beer and Matt joined me. When he was walking up to me I noticed he looked like shit. He hadn't shaved in days, his hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes.

I stood up and shook his hand and gave him a bro hug saying "It's great to see you buddy, it's been a while."

"I know, sorry I have been MIA lately. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No not yet, let me have a beer first."

"Well you look like hell!"

"Thanks Mr. Perfect, tell me something I don't know" he said slamming the last of his beer.

I looked over to Hermann and held up my hand signally for him to bring over 2 more beers. I had a feeling I would be calling both Matt and I a cab tonight after this. "Want to talk about it now?"

"I think I made a huge mistake jumping into a relationship with Beth. I still love Gabby, I don't know how to describe it. You know the other day when we were moving you into your new house and Beth had to talk to me in private."

"Yeah thanks for bailing on me by the way."

"When I went into my bedroom she told me she was pregnant."

"Are you fucking kidding me I yelled!" Choking on my beer at the same time.

"I guess so, but it's weird because I asked her to see her positive test and she said she already threw it away in the trash and wouldn't show me it. I asked her when she is due and she said she doesn't know and I asked her when her first doctors appointment will be and she said she doesn't want me to go with her. I find that really odd because if it was your girlfriend who was pregnant and you wanted nothing more than to have a family wouldn't you want to go with. Shouldn't she want the father to be involved?"

"You would think so." I said shaking my head still in shock from what Matt just told me.

"Do you think the baby is yours?" I questioned. "From what I have been told, before Beth started dating you, she was leaving Molly's every night with a new guy."

"Fuck! I don't know honestly! I have always wanted to be a dad, but I always thought it would be with Gabby. I can't picture myself having a baby with anyone else. What am I going to do Sev? I love Gabby and I want to break things off with Beth, but she is becoming crazier the more I get to know her." He said signaling Hermann for a 3rd beer.

"I hate to say it, but we tried to warn you."

"I know and I really regret going home with Beth that night. I almost fucked up my career I worked so hard for a quick roll in the hay with a hot bar slut."

I choked on my beer and started laughing and Casey says "What? She obviously is one."

Trying to stop laughing I manage to say "It's just that Gabby and I have been calling Beth Bar Slut since the night you both showed up at Molly's and put on a show for us."

"You two are so fucking funny! I miss you guys both. I fucked up so bad and I don't think I can ever fix it."

"You can start by maybe returning Gabby's calls or texts."

"What are you talking about he slurs?"

"Gabby has been trying to get in touch with you for the last couple of weeks, she wants to talk to you without Beth around."

"Shut up, I haven't gotten anything from her."

"Casey man, I think Beth has been deleting your texts and voicemails. I have left you several voicemails and texts and haven't heard back from you either. One time when she first moved into the apartment, I found her going through your phone and she told me to mind my own business you were her boyfriend."

"Seriously? You think so, I really thought that nobody was talking to me because of what happened and how I left 51"

"No one is that pissed at you that we won't talk to you, hell even Gabby is trying to talk to you."

"What does Gabby want to talk to me about?"

"Ahhh that's for her to tell you, not me."

"Come on Sev, I miss her and thought she wouldn't want to talk to me. The night at Molly's she looked so fucking hot, I wanted to take her in the back room and have my way with her. She kept rubbing up against me when she brought the drinks over giving me the biggest hard on that I have had in months. That women drives me crazy and I am so sexually frustrated that I can't have her anymore."

"Casey you need to talk to her man."

"I know lets get a cab and go over to your place now."

"Not after you have been drinking and you look like shit." You need to sober up, think about what you told me, get Beth out of your life or figure out the whole baby thing, take a shower and shave first before you go see Gabby. She needs to talk to you, but not when you are drunk."

Just then my phone buzzed with a text

Gabby: Can Sylvie and I come to Molly's now?

Kelly: I don't think that it's a good time.

Gabby: Why not?

Kelly: I will tell you more when I get home

Gabby: Don't leave me in suspense tell me something

Gabby: When are you coming home?

Kelly: Soon – Matts pretty drunk right now and looks like crap and I have a whopper of a story to tell you when I get home.

Gabby: Good or Bad

Kelly: ummmm Both

Gabby: Shit no…. Hurry home

Kelly: Ok let me get him in a cab then I will be home.

"Is that Gabby you are texting? Tell her to come here, I need to see her please Kelly." Matt said finishing off yet another beer.

"No Matt, we just talked about this."

"I know, I just want to see her."

I know you do bud, but you need to get your life figured out before you try jumping back into her life. Like I said you can't have your cake and eat it too."

"Let's get you in a cab home so you can sober up."

"I don't want to go home and deal with Beth tonight. Can you get me to a hotel?"

"Sure, but you need to change your password on your phone so Beth can't delete anything. She is one crazy bitch and I am wondering how she will take you wanting to break up with her."

"She's pregnant I can't leave her pregnant and alone either. I am so fucked!" She has been bad news since I hooked up with her for a one night stand at Molly's. You can't tell Gabby about Beth being pregnant. I want to make sure she is, with all the lies and deceit I wonder if she really is and is trying to hold on to me with playing on my emotions."

"Yes she has been and I won't tell her about the pregnant part, but I will let her know you are seeing the light, she deserves to know that." I said standing up and walking to pay our tab.

"How's he doing?" Hermann asked

"Not good. Things are pretty messed up."

"Gabby told him then about the baby?"

"No she hasn't been able to get in touch with him. Beth has been intercepting texts and voicemails and deleting them before he can read them."

"Oh no, and he is finally seeing how he screwed up. I am getting him a cab now."

"Tonight's on the house, take care of him. I hate to see him like this. I haven't seen him like this since Hallie died."

"I know and Gabby was the only one that could pull him out of that funk he was in then." I said thanking Hermann and walking back to the table.

I walked over to the table and grabbed Matt and walked outside to the waiting cab. We dropped him off at a hotel close to 51. I told him to call me in the morning and I can give him a ride back to his truck. Then I left to head home to tell Gabby half of the truth about Matt. My stomach is in knots knowing that Beth could potentially be pregnant with Casey's child and I can't tell her.

I walked into the house and both Sylvie and Gabby were on me asking how the evening went. I gave them a quick run down on how Matt was upset, drunk and described him looking like how he was when Hallie died. I left out the possible pregnant part knowing that this would come back and bite me in the ass if Gabby ever found out that I knew this information but didn't share that with her. My rational reasoning was that since Beth is a lier and she isn't really pregnant, this would only upset Gabby more and she and Kelly Junior didn't need that stress right now.

Suddenly Gabby turned and ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. I walked in right behind her, holding her hair and rubbing her back. Once she was done she stood up and washed out her mouth and said "Damn morning sickness hits at anytime of the day."

"It's not because of what I told you?"

"No, honestly all the crappy food we ate today dress shopping and then Chicago deep dish pizza kind of hit me all at once. I am fine with what you told me Kelly. It makes me happy to hear that I might have a chance to get my friend back."

"Guys I am going to get going. You ok Gabs?"

"Of course, just morning sickness. Thanks for the fun day! I can't wait until the gala. We are going to be the 2 hottest babes there and of course with all the handsome men of Firehouse 51."

"Hell yes we will be. See you guys at work tomorrow."

After Sylvie left I picked up our mess in the living room and went up stairs and got into bed with a smile on my face. Happy just just thinking about Matt. I might get him back yet. I had one of the best nights sleeps I've had in months.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter that a few people have been asking for on Twitter. It gets a little Rate R - so in FanFic its rated M. Enjoy and please leave me comments after you have read the chapters. The more comments I get the more I will post. Thanks - Em

Chapter 4:

The next morning I woke up in a happy mood, I went into the kitchen and Kelly was on his phone with someone. He hung up just as I walked in.

"Good morning, how did you and Kelly Junior sleep?"

"Great it was the best sleep I have had in a long time. Want to ride to work together?"

"I can't this morning, I have to go pick up Casey at the hotel I dropped him off at last night and bring him to his truck. I was just getting ready to head out."

"I can come if you want."

"I don't think that will be a good idea. Matt needs to get his life figured out and he looked like crap last night. You don't need to see him that way. Plus there won't be much time to talk since I will already be cutting it close to getting to work on time."

"I guess your right." I said with a pout. "At least he knows I am trying to get in touch with him. Hopefully he will call me or text me."

Kissing me on the cheek, Kelly grabbed a muffin and was out the door.

I ran upstairs and got ready for work. I am hoping this week goes by fast since the gala is coming up on Friday. I am really excited for that. The Academy dinners are my favorite functions to attend. I get to wear a pretty dress and look like a female. Don't get me wrong I love being a firefighter but wearing bunker gear isn't the most sexy thing in the world. I was thinking I would text Matt later on today. After he had a chance to go home and think about how his life is going to go.

Once at the firehouse, the guys were called out on several calls right in a row. I didn't get a chance to talk to Kelly to see how Matt was this morning. I decided I would text Matt a little bit before dinner time.

Gabby: Hi Matt, I have been trying to get in touch with you can you please text or call me back. Please

I sent this message and now I waited. Within 15 minutes I had a response

Matt: This isn't a good time I will call you later

Gabby: Are you on shift?

Matt: No

Gabby: Hope everything is ok

Matt: :(

Gabby: You need a friend to talk to I am here

Matt: Thanks

Gabby: Can we meet for breakfast after I'm off shift?

Matt: I don't think that is a good idea

Gabby: Why

Matt: Because I am with Beth

Gabby: Duh, I know that

Matt: this is really bad time I will call you later k?

Gabby: Whatever

I wanted to scream with frustration with this man. How did he become such a coward. I really just want to talk to him and let him know about the baby. I get up off my bed and walk toward Kelly's office. He is at his desk working on a report.

I knock and open the door. "Hey you got a sec?"

"Of course! What's up?"

"I was just texting with Matt and it didn't go good." I said frowning

"What do you mean it didn't go good?"

I showed him the texts and Kelly started shacking his head. "I honestly don't know what to tell you. This morning when I saw him, he was all about going home and talking to Beth. He wanted to let her know that it wasn't working out. Maybe you caught him when he was talking to her or when they were just finished talking, fighting, yelling."

"I know but why would he make a point to tell me he is with Beth?" I said with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I don't know Gabs. I will try calling him later or texting him later to see if I can get anymore information on how it went. How does that sound?"

"I love you Kelly! Thank you!" I gave him a quick kiss on cheek and walked back out to my bed. I decided I needed to talk a quick nap.

Kelly's POV

After Gabby left my office, I shut my door and immediately grabbed my phone. I dialed Casey's number and it went to voicemail. I left a message for him to call me. I went back to my report and then still didn't have a response for Matt so I decided to text him.

Kelly: How did it go when you got home?

Instantly Matt responded

Matt: It was world war 3

Kelly: Beth was pissed huh?

Matt: That's putting it mildly

Kelly: why didn't you answer my call?

Matt: Beth is in the same room with me, I can't talk when she is here of course

Kelly: Ahhh – Did you change your password on your phone?

Matt: Yes I did that last night after you dropped me off at the hotel. Thanks again for that

Kelly: That's what friends are for

Matt: Thanks man! When I got home Beth accused me of sneaking around with Gabby

Kelly: Seriously?

Matt: I even told her I was with you at Molly's and she didn't believe me. Said you would lie for me and that you were a shitty friend.

Kelly: Umm okay

Matt: I wish I was with Gabby last night… no offense man

Kelly: None taken

Matt: I asked her to see pregnancy test and of course she got all defensive. She then told me she has her first doctors appointment on Friday at 5pm. Funny that is the same time the Academy dinner is at and she knows I can't miss that or be late. So then I can't go with her to the appointment.

Kelly: I am doubting she is really pregnant, when she cornered Gabby in the bathroom at Molly's she said you were going to get married and start a family. Made it sound like it was already something you guys had planned out.

Matt: Fuck no! We haven't even been together for 3 months. We never even mentioned marriage or kids, this came out of the blue. Funny that all this started happening after the whole Molly's night and my eyes on gabby.

Kelly: She is crazy, I can see why Pridgett divorced her

Matt: don't tell anyone but me too! I feel so stupid I put my career on the line for her.

Kelly: We all make mistakes hopefully this one is going to go away soon and she is lying about being pregnant.

Matt: I sure hope so! I can't imagine having to share custody of my child with her.

Kelly: So is she speaking to you?

Matt: not really. She is now trying to have make up sex, but I just can't bring myself to get close to her. The last time we did have sex was like 4 or 5 weeks ago and of course I called her Gabby in the middle of a hot make out session and that ended badly. I ended up taking a cold shower and sleeping on my own couch for a week.

Kelly: Ha ha – I was wondering why you were on the couch when I would sneak home to change clothes

Matt: It isn't funny. I thought you never knew that.

Kelly: I just didn't want to rock the boat and not have a place to live. Beth already hated me and I didn't know who you would side with.

Matt: I am so sorry! I fucked up so many times

Kelly: Don't beat yourself up about it.

Matt: I am on shift the next 2 nights, I picked up an extra one just to be away from her. I am going to buy a pregnancy test and have her take it in front of me. I am hoping to do that before the academy dinner.

Kelly: Are you bringing her?

Matt: I don't want to, but she informed me tonight that she is going to be coming after her doctors appointment and I can't take no for an answer. I am afraid she will cause a scene there.

Kelly: Hopefully you can boot her ass to the curb before then.

Matt: I hope so

Kelly: Praying for her not to be pregnant

Matt: Me too

Kelly: Bells are going off I gotta go

Matt: Be safe I am going in to relieve the Lt. Who isn't feeling good now anyway so I can get away from the apartment.

Kelly: also please text or call gabby back – she showed me your convo and she was upset.

Matt: Shit – I thought you were on a call

Kelly: Just pulling up Bye

The bells went off and all the guys ran out to the trucks, I was now wide awake and walked back over to my desk to do a little bit more paperwork. I then got a text from Matt 30 minutes later.

Matt: Gabby I am so sorry for being short earlier. My life is a complete mess and I know Kelly told me he told you what's been going on. I fucked up my life with a one night stand trying to get over you but it turned into something more. My life is spinning out of control. I am trying to get everything back in order. I want to break things off with Beth but it's complicated. I don't want to go into details right now. I do want to have breakfast with you, but I have picked up an extra shift so I can be away from Beth for a while. I will be on shift for the next 48 hours then off for 24 and back on for 24. I am hoping we can have some time at the gala. I miss you! Love Matt xoxox

As I got done reading the text I was shaking. What was he trying to tell me? Does he still love me or is that the regret talking?

Gabby: I do miss you too, but is that the regret talking? I miss our friendship. I do have something really important to discuss with you.

Matt: What is it?

Gabby: I would rather do it in person. You deserve that much.

Matt: At the gala, you and me can talk. I want to have at least 1 if not the whole night of slow dances with you. I miss you in my arms.

Gabby: Matt… Why are you doing this to me?

Matt: What? Telling you how I feel?

Gabby: You left me, gave up on our relationship because of your job, then you almost ruin your career for a quick fuck with a known bar slut!

Matt: Gabby please don't be like this. I really do miss you and I know I fucked up.

Gabby: Lets start by being friends and you trusting me.

Matt: What's that suppose to mean?

Gabby: You thought I attacked Beth in the bathroom at Molly's that night and then you accused Kelly of sleeping with me.

Matt: I was just jealous of him and I know you wouldn't do that to Beth, but I was so frustrated. You looked so fucking hot at Molly's. Then you kept rubbing up against me and touching my arms. I wanted to take you home and make love to you like it was our first time.

Gabby: Matt please stop!

Matt: Why? Are you getting all hot and bothered? :)

Gabby: ummmm

Matt: You are aren't you

Gabby: yes

Matt: I want to kiss you and strip you naked so I can worship your beautifully body. I want to suck on your perfect breasts and hear you moan. Then I want to run my hand between your legs and feel how wet you are for me. Then I will make you scream my name in passion as I insert my dick so deep inside of you. I want to make love to you like you've never been before. I want to hear you scream and moan.

Gabby: Matt please stop!

Gabby: You can't talk to me like that

Matt: Why not! I love you!

Gabby: Please please just stop! This is going way to far. You have a different women sleeping in my apartment in my bed that we bought together. This isn't fair to me. You can't talk to me like that and assume it's okay to be living with Beth.

Matt: I am so sorry Gabs! I wish to God this hadn't gotten this messed up! We were on hold I should have respected you more. I know I don't deserve you. But I love you so much baby. Please please don't give up on me. I am trying to fix things. I promise!

Gabby: Show me don't tell me. Prove it.

Matt: I will baby! I miss you and just want to talk like we use to

Gabby: Me too

Matt: I do love you! I always have!

Gabby: I still love you too but I am really hurt and broken.

Matt: I get that and I know I messed up.

Gabby: thanks for sexting with me tonight – I haven't been with anyone since I moved out. I am a little horny.

Matt: Gabs…. Don't talk like that to me.

Gabby: What I can't play a little dirty?

Matt: Dirty? I love when you are dirty

Gabby: Shit I can't believe I am going to do this.

Matt: What?

Gabby: Imagine me walking into your office at 51 in a trench coat and high heels. I close the blinds and you look up from your report. I walk over to you and unzip your pants and pullout your huge cock. I untie my coat and shake it off. I am standing naked in nothing but my high heels. I kneel down on the floor and take you in my mouth. I give you the best blow job of your life. You are about to cum, but say wait, I want to be inside you. You lift me up and I straddle you on your chair and you are instantly inside of me. Oh my God you feel so good. I start riding you, you grab my tits and suck hard making me moan. We start moving faster and faster and we both cum at the same time. I collapse into your arms and you start kissing my neck and move to my lips.

Matt: my dick is so hard right now, I need to go into the bathroom and finish myself off. I can't walk around with a chuuby for the rest of the day.

Gabby: Sorry I shouldn't have done that.

Matt: No it's perfect baby. I would love for that to happen.

Gabby: Maybe one day if you play your cards right.

Matt: I am groaning over here in anticipation.

Gabby: We can't talk like this anymore. We need to work on being friends. Get rid of Beth please!

Gabby: Can you please do that for me?

Matt: I am working on it baby. Please give me some time.

Gabby: Ok, I miss you.

Matt: I gathered that from the trench coat and the blow job.

Gabby: Blushing

Matt: Why? It was hot!

Gabby: Think we can work things out?

Matt: Yes!

Gabby: Thanks for texting with me. I miss this.

Matt: Me too!

Gabby: The guys are back from their call I better go.

Matt: I love you babe! XOXOXO

Gabby: ) Love and miss you too! Text or call me soon, even if you are on shift and bored.

Matt: I will definitely. You can count on that. The sexting was great! Can we do it again?

Gabby: Maybe….

Gabby: No…..

Gabby: yes maybe…..

Gabby: who am I kidding of course ;)

Matt: Have a great night XoXo. I am really going now. Tell the guys hi for me.

Gabby: Will do! Xoxox

I put my phone down with a smile on my face as the guys all walk in. They look tired and I asked them if they want me to make them some dinner. I was on a high right now and everyone was asking me what is going on. I just said "I am in a good mood, I would like to cook. If you guys want, Cruz can cook or you can order out too. I fine with anything."

Mouch walks over to me and hugs me "Bless your heart! Can you make your famous Chicken Mac and Cheese? Please." He says batting his eyelashes at me.

"How can I resist that face?" I said laughing. "Trudy must be a sucker for that face." Everyone in the common room started laughing.

I walked over to the kitchen to start making dinner. I was grabbing ingredients out of the fridge and pantry when I turned to the counter I had Hermann to my left, Severide to my right and Brett standing right in front of me staring at me on the opposite side of the counter.

"What?" I say half laughing at them.

"You are in a good mood." Kelly said elbowing me. "It doesn't have to do with a certain lieutenant does it?"

"Maybe" I say grinning at them

"Did you tell him about Kelly Junior?" Hermann asked

"You too Hermann! And No, I didn't tell a certain lieutenant about the baby. We just were texting back and forth while you guys were out on the call. He opened up about him and Beth and wanting to break up and we are going to talk more on Friday at the gala."

"Look at you all lite up like a Christmas tree!" Kelly said

"Hey that was Shays line to me when I asked Casey about fixing my window a couple years ago when he was broken up with Hallie and I asked him if he wanted me to make him dinner or a 6 pack of his favorite beer as a payment. Damn I miss her." I said wiping tears from my eyes.

"Just be careful and don't jump back into his arms Gabs, that man needs to really grovel on his hands and knees to get you back. You are way better than that."

"Oh I know that Brett! Don't worry, I will not do that. I just miss our friendship and we have a baby on the way." Right now after I said that, I felt like I was lying to my friends. If the way Matt and I's texts are I can only imagine what will happen when I see him in person. That man has a special hold over me.

"Have fun making dinner kid and what Brett said, we are just watching out for you."

"Thanks Dad" I said sarcastically

After dinner was done, the guys were out on a call, and I was sitting on my desk working on paperwork for the chief when my phone dinged with a text.

Matt: Hey Beautiful

Matt: Question why did you say earlier that the guys were coming back from their call and you were at the firehouse? I was looking and dispatch and saw that both Truck and Squad were called out to that call.

Shit Shit Shit I said out loud

Gabby: Hey stranger, I had a migraine so Hermann told me to stay here and rest

Matt: Is it better?

Gabby: Much since I texted with you :)

Matt: Gabby can I tell you something?

Gabby: Always

Matt: I haven't slept with Beth for over a month.

Gabby: Ummm.. I think Kelly and I walked in on you to getting busy the other week.

Matt: She was trying because of how I was with you at Molly's. JEALOUS is what she was. I kept telling her no.

Matt: The last time we were starting to get intimate, I called her Gabby and I ended up on the couch and I haven't been into her. I knew then where my heart was but I felt I messed up so bad.

Matt: I love you Gabs! I always will! You are the one for me!

I sat there staring at my screen. I got up and walked to the bathroom and cried. It's the hormones I keep telling myself. It's so hard to hear he slept with her even though I know it's happened, but to hear that he has been over her for a month makes my heart melt. It must be the pregnancy hormones making me loose my mind. I can't believe I am ready to jump back into his arms. I know it is wrong to even think about it after all that has gone on, but we have so much history together.

Matt: Gabs are you there? I haven't heard from you for 15 minutes. Are you ok?

Matt: it's been 20 minutes you are worrying me

Gabby: I am here

Matt: Are you ok?

Gabby: Yes I think so

Matt: I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to be honest with you

Gabby: Thank you, is just hard to hear you talk about having sex with someone else

Matt: Are you crying

Gabby: Yes

Matt: Please don't I hate that I upset you.

Gabby: It's ok

Matt: No it's not, I should never make you cry.

Gabby: It's been happening a lot.

Matt: Why? Because of me

Gabby: Yes and other things

Matt: What other things?

Gabby: I don't want to talk about it

Matt: Gabby please trust me

Gabby: I am trying

Matt: That's all I ask

Gabby: I better get going it's getting late and I want to rest before the next call comes in

Matt: Ok, I love you! Sweet dreams

Gabby: Thanks I will text tomorrow maybe

Matt: It's a date ;)

I set my phone on my desk and picked up the last of the files on my desk and put some paperwork on the Chiefs desk. I walked back to the bunk room and sat on my bed. My hand instantly went to my stomach. I don't know what I am doing with Matt right now. I feel like I am leading him on in a way while we are texting that we are going to get back together once he kicks bar slut out of the apartment. I know I should make him grovel like Hermann, Brett and Severide said, but I miss him. I want him to be apart of our babies life and of our pregnancy. He needs to be at the ultra sound appointments and holding my hair back when I am having bouts of morning sickness. We should be creating our baby registry together and decorating the nursery together. But will we be able to do that and just be friends. From our hot sex texting I don't think that will last more than a day or two. I don't know what I am going to do. I just miss him, but with my hormones acting all crazy I might jump him the first time I see him at the gala too.

I sighed and started rubbing my very small baby bump talking him him or her. "Baby your daddy is something, I want him to know you and be around for you. But sometimes he confuses me! But no matter what, know that we love you so much and we haven't even met you yet, heck your daddy doesn't even know you exist yet. I can't wait to tell him about you and seeing his reaction."

With that I laid down and fell asleep. Around 2:30 am I woke up with the urge to throw up. I ran from my bunk to the bathroom, noticing that everyone from Squad was still out on the call and Brett was in her bunk next to mine and the I heard the truck guys snoring as I ran past them. I made it to the bathroom just in time. Once I was finished, I walked back to my bunk and grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and go back to the bathroom. Once I was finished I went back to my bunk but of course I was staring at the ceiling listening to the snoring of Cruz and Otis. Frustrated I got up and grabbed my phone and went into the common room and sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Flipping through channels I stopped on HGTV and started watching some fixer upper show. I was bored with it and grabbed my phone and decided I would text Matt.

Gabby: Hey are you awake?

Gabby: Crap you are probably sleeping. Ignore me, I can't sleep

Gabby: Sorry if I woke you up with texting you. I'll go back to watching tv

Matt: I'm here and no you didn't wake me up. Just got back from a call and I was working on my report. Why can't you sleep?

Gabby: Matt get some sleep the report can wait until tomorrow. Not like you aren't working a double shift and won't have time.

Matt: I was wide awake from the last call and I just wanted to get it done. I was going to try and sleep in a little bit. I was almost done.

Gabby: I will let you get back to it so you can get some sleep

Matt: No

Matt: Please I don't mind talking with you. I like it actually, it's been the highlight of my day lately.

Gabby: Blushing here….

Matt: Good… Why can't you sleep something on your mind?

Gabby: Always

Matt: Talk to me please

Gabby: Not right now, we will on Friday I promise

Matt: I am holding you to that

Gabby: Me too! I really do need to talk to you about something important.

Matt: Give me a hint….please :)

Gabby: It's about us

Matt: What about us?

Gabby: You will know on Friday :)

Matt: Good or bad?

Gabby: I think great!

Matt: Why are you being so cryptic? Just tell me!

Gabby: No in person!

Matt: Why in person?

Gabby: Because

Matt: Because Why?

Gabby: I said so that is why!

Matt: Well don't you sound like a mom!

Gabby: Umm yeah practicing I guess for the future! LOL

Matt: You are going to be a great mom you know that

Gabby: Someday

Matt: I am hoping I can be your baby daddy…. Someday

Gabby: Well

Matt: Well what

Gabby: Let's talk on Friday

Matt: that was already decided Gabs

Gabby: I know

Matt: I want to hold you right now and kiss you.

Gabby: I would love that if you could right now. I am so horny! I need to have sex

Matt: Gabs you are driving me nuts here. I would make love to you right now you know.

Gabby: Oh I am sure you would!

Matt: You sound so confident there!

Gabby: Oh I am!

Matt: Send me a picture of you

Gabby: I look like crap I just woke up a little bit ago.

Matt: So – go into the locker room and take a picture

Gabby: So you are saying you want a naked picture?

Matt: Ok if you insist!

Gabby: Matt no I am not going to do that right now.

Matt: Please Gabs

Gabby: No

Matt: Fine I will take a shower and use my imagination then

Gabby: Whatever it takes for you ;)

Matt: You are an evil woman!

Gabby: But you love me!

Matt: Of course I do!

Matt: What are you doing after shift?

Gabby: Going home and sleeping I am sure why?

Matt: Maybe you should take a drive to Logan Square and check out the firehouse. You could also check out the lieutenants office.

Gabby: I use to work at Logan Square and if I remember correctly, the Lt. Quarters were smaller than 51 and no blinds.

Matt: Why do you care about the blinds and how small my office is and how would you know the size of the Lt. Office?

Gabby: well I am assuming you want to help me with my dry spell and remember the Lt when I was there was a female :)

Matt: Well then, we could use the showers here. There is even a bench in the one! )

Gabby: Sorry to disappoint you but I can't.

Matt: Then we could have that "talk" then

Gabby: Yeah and in the middle of our conversation you will be called out on a call, that is typical for us.

Matt: I guess you are right, but you could come here and we could just have a hot quickie in the shower or even the ambo.

Gabby: Matt No! No actual sex until after you get rid of Beth – have you done that yet.

Matt: No I haven't been home

Gabby: Then no seeing me for a quickie

Matt: Fine! Can't say I didn't try

Gabby: Go take a cold shower and cool off, I know I have to after this

Matt: Great now I am picturing you all naked, lathered up in soap in the shower.

Gabby: Great image to go to sleep with

Matt: You can say that again! God Gabby what are we doing! I miss you so much!

Gabby: I miss you too, but there is a huge issue between us right now that only you can get rid of

Matt: I know you are so right, I am so sorry Gabs!

Matt: Gabs where did you go? It's been 5 min

Matt: Gabby? Please baby talk to me

Gabby: I'm here but…

Matt: you are scaring me honey

Gabby: Matt

Matt: Yes Gabs

Gabby: I want you to be my baby daddy too.

Matt: That makes me so happy to hear. Thank you! That means more than you ever will know to me.

Gabby: I'm glad

Matt: I have huge grin on my face

Gabby: Dork

Matt: You made my night or should I say day Gabs. It gives me hope for us

Gabby: There is always hope! Just need to get though some obstacles

Matt: We will, I have faith in us

Gabby: Me too

Matt: Baby I hate to do this now, but I haven't slept and it's almost 4am and I am exhausted and need to go take a quick shower.

Gabby: Say no more, I am actually pretty sleepy myself.

Matt: Sweet dreams babe!

Gabby: I will dream of us! Love you!

Matt: Love you too! I will text you tomorrow or should I say later on today :)

I walked back to my bunk and grabbed my overnight bag and thought what the hell, why not and walked into the the locker room. I needed to show my baby daddy what he was missing. I brushed my hair put on some lipgloss and took off my shirt and was standing there in my bra. I adjusted my boobs to show some more cleavage and I snapped a quick selfie. I was looking at the picture and realized my boobs looked a lot bigger. The joys of pregnancy! I was silently thanking myself for putting on my hot pink lacy bra this morning. I texted the picture to Matt quick.

Gabby: Enjoy the pic, it's not a completely naked picture but this should get you by until I see you! XoXo Gabby

I grabbed my bag and went back to my bed and laid down. Just as I rolled over I heard a ding on my phone. I grabbed it off the nightstand and smiled as I read his latest message.

Matt: Hot damn you are beautiful. One sexy mama! Thanks for this! Your boobs look bigger? Maybe just the bra right? Get some sleep and I will text you later if I am not too busy with work on calls! Xoxo Matt

Sleep came really quickly and the next thing I knew I was being woke up by Kelly.

"Wake up sleeping beauty are you ready to go home?"

It was the end of shift. I sat up quickly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yes give me a minute I'm feeling a little nauseated at the moment."

"Take your time, I will be waiting in the common room."

"You don't have to wait for me Kelly, I drove myself remember. You had to go deal with a certain friend of ours before shift."

"Ha you are right, I've just gotten use to carpooling with you these last couple of weeks. I will see you at home."

"Sounds good, I might run some quick errands before I get home. I want to stop at Babies 'R Us to start looking at all the fun baby stuff."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No I just want to start looking and wondering and getting ideas of what we will need for Kelly Junior."

"Ok if you want me to come with just let me know. I will be more than happy to go shopping with you and keep you company."

"Thanks Kelly but you need to go home and sleep. I was up from 2:30 to a little after 4am and you guys were still out on a call so that means you got hardly any sleep in the last 24 hours. Go home and get some sleep." I said kissing him on the cheek and giving him a quick hug.

"You are so right! I am exhausted. I will talk to you later. Bye."

I walked over to my car and got in. I started driving toward Logan Square, telling myself that is the closest Babies 'r Us. I of course drove by the firehouse to see if I could get a glimpse of Matt outside on the apparatus floor. No such luck as the trucks were out on a call. I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car. I decided to send Matt a quick good morning text.

Gabby: Morning sweet thing. I am off work and going to do some shopping for a bit. Hope you have a good day. Text me when you get a chance.

I got out and walked into the Babies 'r Us. It had been a long time since I had been in that store and to say I was overwhelmed with what I saw was a huge understatement. I grabbed a cart and started down the aisles looking at everything from Bibs, pacifiers, bottles, to diapers & Wipes to pack and plays to car seats. I walked through the furniture and looked at the cribs, changing tables and dressers. Then I found the perfect one I knew I had to have. It was a dark cherry sleigh crib with a matching changing table, dresser and glider rocker. It was beautiful; I snap a picture of it quick. I then proceeded to look at all the crib bedding sets. I looked at the girls and boys everything from butterflies and flowers to bears and footballs. Toward the end of the back wall with all the themed bedding sets I found the perfect one. It was fire truck themed in a light pastel yellow and baby blue with fire trucks on it. It would be perfect for a boy or a girl. It was a complete set and it included everything we would need. I also found the matching lamp and mobile to finish the theme. I loaded up my cart with everything and continued walking through the store. I found myself myself walking through the baby clothes looking at all the adorable clothes. I found a couple pairs of pajamas that were of course firefighter themed. I then found the perfect onesie. It says 'My daddies truck is bigger than your daddies' and there is a image of a fire truck. I instant grabbed it and decided right there that is what I was going to use to tell Matt I was pregnant. Just then my phone dinged with a text.

Matt: Good morning beautiful. Hope you are having fun shopping. Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping? Someone kept you up for a couple hours in the early morning today.

Gabby: I am having a really fun time. I am actually in Logan Square shopping.

Matt: Where are you shopping?

Gabby: Babies 'r Us

Matt: Why?

Gabby: I am picking up a gift for a friend

Matt: Who's having a baby? Anyone I know?

Gabby: It's a friend of Laura and Antonio, I don't think you have ever met her.

Matt: Are you going to be done soon?

Gabby: No I only just really started shopping. This store is huge and very overwhelming.

Matt: I can't wait until you and I can go shopping there together when we start our family

Gabby: Matt don't jump ahead of yourself.

Matt: Sorry I am just finally feeling happy about things.

Gabby: Did you talk to Beth yet?

Matt: No I want to talk to her in person and I don't want that to be done while I am at the firehouse. She will cause a scene I am sure of that.

Matt: Tomorrow I am going to talk with her. Maybe go out to lunch or something so it will be public. I don't want anything broken in the apartment.

Gabby: I don't blame you, I am sure she can throw some major temper tantrums.

Matt: Oh yes she can. I can see why Pridgett was glad to be done with her. Spoiled brat is what she is.

Gabby: Hate to say everyone told you :)

Matt: I know! But I should let you get back to your shopping. I need to work on my latest incident report. We just got back from a call.

Gabby: Ok have a good rest of the day. I will chat with you later. Love you! Xoxox

Matt: Love you hot mama! Xoxox

Smiling I put my phone back into my purse and continued shopping. I found the gift wrap and found a plain mint green gift bag and bought some tissue paper. The more I thought about how I was going to tell Matt about the baby the more excited I got. I might even stop at the firehouse on my way home and surprise Matt with lunch. I still had another hour to kill so I went back to shopping. I also found 2 bibs to add to the bag saying 'My daddy's is a hero' with a firefighter helmet and the other one said 'My mommy is a firefighter' with a fire truck on it. I looked a the time and realized it was getting close to noon. I made my way to the checkout and quickly paid for everything and walked out to my car. After everything put into the trunk, I put everything I bought for Matt in the gift bag and added the tissue paper. I set it on the passenger seat and headed to the deli that we have eaten at many times when we have been in the area. Once I pulled into the parking lot I notice the line was long. Grabbing my phone I sent a quick text to Matt.

Gabby: What are you doing?

I was waiting in line and didn't get an answer, figuring they were out on a call. When I got up to the lady, I placed our "usual" order and went to wait for the food to be ready.

Matt: Just walked back in from a run, well false alarm run. Why what are you doing?

Gabby: Grabbing some lunch

Matt: alone?

Gabby: I am getting it to go.

Matt: I am starving our candidate is taking a shower then going to start making lunch.

Gabby: My food is ready I will TTYL

Gabby: xoxox

Once my number was called and I had the bag of food in my hand, I got back in my car and started driving toward Logan Square firehouse. My stomach was in knots, I was hungry all of a sudden and thought of seeing Matt and telling him he is going to be a dad was putting my anxiety level at an all time high. As I pulled up to the firehouse I noticed both trucks and ambo were both inside.

After sitting in my car starting at the firehouse trying to calm my nerves I grabbed the bag of food, the gift bag and purse and quickly got out and walked up the driveway. As I walked through the bay doors onto the apparatus floor I noticed my old partner from Ambo stocking the rig and I walked over to her.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes"

Turning around slowing, Ella screams "Oh my God is that the one and only Dawson!"

"The one and only gracing you with my presence."

"It has been way to long since I have seen you. What are you doing slumming it at Logan Square?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"I am here to see a friend actually."

"Are you referring to the hot blue eyed Lieutenant form 51 that is filling in for Lt. Peters while he is out on medical leave? And the one and only man that is staring at you right now?"

"Shut up Ella!" I said smacking her on the shoulder

"Seriously Gabs have I ever lied to you?"

It was like time stood still and all of a sudden I heard his voice. The one I could pick out in a room full of hundreds of people in a pitch black room. Then I smelled his cologne. The one I have loved since the day I walked into 51. "Gabby! What are you doing here? This is a wonderful surprise."

Turning around as slow as possible, I hold up the bag of food. "I brought lunch and since I was in the area and I knew you loved Mario's Deli, I picked up your favorite along with mine. I was hoping you would like to have lunch with me?"

As he was walking toward me he was reaching for me and pulled me into his arms giving me a long over due hug. As everyone's eyes are on us, he whispers in my ear "You look hot and I want to kiss you so bad right now, but with all the eyes on us I can't."

"I say I understand and I'll take a rain check." We pull apart and he says to everyone, "This is my good friend Gabby, she is a paramedic turned firefighter on Truck 81 from House 51. We are going to go and enjoy lunch and get caught up. We will be in my office if you need me."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the firehouse. As soon as we got around the corner by the locker room he pushed me up against the wall, wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to his body and gave me a proper I have missed you, good to see you again kiss. I dropped both bags I was holding to the floor. It felt so good to be in his arms again. The kiss started off slow, but it escalated into a full out battle for control within seconds. We finally pulled apart and looked him with a smirk "You really know how to welcome a girl Casey."

Pulling me close he whispers in my ear knowing he is driving me crazy "There is way more where that came from, give me a chance to show you sometime soon baby."

"Oh you will have that chance soon" just as my stomach started growling with hunger.

"Sounds like someone is hungry, let's go eat."

"I like your way of thinking I said, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and pulling him into me again for another passionate kiss.

"Gabs as much as I want to keep kissing you, we have to stop we will get caught if we keep this up."

Reluctantly I pulled away and agreed running my right hand down his shirt and brushing again the noticeable bulge in his pants.

"Dirty dirty Gabby! Pay backs suck! I will get you back!"

"I was hoping you would say that." I said matter of factly grabbing the bags I dropped on the floor and started walking toward the officers quarters with Matt following behind me.

"Got some fries to go with that shake?" I heard him say laughing

"Nice line Lieutenant, quit looking at my ass!"

"I can't it's a nice ass and it's been a while since I have seen it"

"You are such a sweet talker." I said as we walked into Matts office.

He pulled out and extra chair from by the desk and the pulls out his desk chair and sat down, looking at me and said "where's the trench coat and high heels? Feel like acting out that text?"

"Not here but maybe when you are back at 51 you will get lucky" smirking at him as I opened up my sandwich, handing his to him.

"I might get lucky back at 51 huh"

"Play your cards right and we will see."

All of a sudden Matt leans toward me and runs his thumb across my lower lip and takes his finger and puts it up to his own lips and licks his finger. "You had some mayo on your lip"

"Ahh thank you"

"I wanted to kiss it off your face but then thought there are too many eyes around here and we don't need to start any rumors. People here are still under the impression my girlfriends name is Beth. I don't want to have a cheater rap within the house here. I don't know how much longer I will be here. I talked to Boden yesterday and he is thinking he will be gone for another 2 more months. Donna is getting annoyed with him, but he wants to spend as much time with baby Terrance as he possibly can. Babies grow up way to fast and this will be his only son."

"Oh I totally understand that and I don't want to be known as the home wrecker either. Some of these people were my family for a couple years too. I wish Boden was coming back sooner, everyone at 51 really misses you. Hell I miss you and having your office to sleep in to so I don't have to listed to Crotis snoring every night."

"So you miss me for my office huh? Not the stolen kisses or hiding in the firehouse having quickies trying not to get caught?"

"It's mostly for your office of course! A girl needs her beauty sleep!" I say rubbing my hand on his inner thigh.

"Gabby you are playing so dirty right now!"

"Oh I know I am, remember I haven't had sex in almost 5 months. I want to have sex so bad. Can we please go find a place? You mentioned the showers with a bench?"

"Gabby are you serious? I don't want to take advantage of you. I haven't held up my end of the deal. Beth is still living in my apartment. I want to make sure we are doing everything like we talked about."

"Matt I am so sure right now, I am getting really hot right now and my panties let's say I might need to leave without them on."

"Gabby you are so fucking hot right now, I want to take you right here right now!"

Suddenly Matt is grabbing my hand pulling me to stand up. He grabs my ass pulls me toward him. I reach for his bulge in his pants and run my hand over it and give it a gentle squeeze. Groaning I hear "God I have missed you. Let's go to someplace more private."

I didn't have to be told twice and just as we are about to walk out of the office toward the showers, I heard the voice I wasn't expecting to hear. I stopped suddenly and Matt runs into my back and I feel his hard member pressed into my ass. "Why did you stop?" He whispers.

"I thought I heard Beth talking in the common room." I said pushing my backside closer to him.

Groaning and pulling me closer Matt speaks into my ear in a hushed voice "Gabs she doesn't come here, she only has been here one other time, I doubt today she would stop by just to say 'Hi' to me."

I rub up my ass up and down to turn Matt on a little bit more and to get myself more worked up when I reach up and pull his lips close to mine and whisper "If you say so." Finishing off with a quick peck on the lips.

We almost run to the lock room when we are about to run past the common room when we both look in and see Beth sitting at the table talking with Ella and her partner.

"Shit! What the fuck is she doing here?" Matt says angrily to me

"I am not sure but she can't see that I am here. She will cause a scene. Thank you for the little make out session and for showing me what is to come. I guess I will take another rain check on the hot sex. I am so frustrated right now…. You have no idea baby." I sighed in frustration.

"I am sorry again and I am frustrated too. Seeing her was a quick way to loose the bulge in my pants though."

"Are you trying to make me feel better? Because it's working! I am going to run back to your office and grab my purse and bag. I will sneak out the back. I will text or call you later."

"I love you! Thanks for lunch"

"Anytime" I called over my shoulder as I sprinted toward Matts office to get my stuff. I needed to get out of there before Beth saw me. Just as I was turning around with my purse and bag the door opens to Matts office and is slammed shut.

"Why the hell are you here at the firehouse in my boyfriends office?"

Slowly turning around I look at Beth and tried to walk past her without saying anything. She grabs my arm and yells "Again why the fuck are you here?"

I tried yanking my arm away but her long manicured nails were digging into my wrist. "Let go of me right now or I will scream and cause an even bigger scene that you are causing right now, The proof is already on my arm by the imprint and bruise that is already starting to form from you. Who will they believe? I hate to break it to you Beth, but I have worked with most of the people in this firehouse for a few years before moving to 51. I don't owe you an explanation as to why I was here, but I will tell you to just to shut your fucking mouth up so you don't ruin Matts reputation and possible career at this firehouse too. I was in Logan Square shopping and decided to bring lunch to my friend Matt. We finished our lunch and I was just getting ready to leave. So if you so kindly will remove your hand off of me and move out of my way, I will be leaving."

I tried to pull my arm away and she grabbed harder "If you think you are going to get your hands back on Matt you have another thing coming you little slut! He choose me over you so you better just leave him the hell alone. You are not allowed anywhere near him! Do I make myself clear?"

As she let go of my arm and give it a shove toward me. I grabbed my arm and started rubbing the nail marks.

"You think you are so sure of yourself huh Beth!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" She snapped

"Oh I don't know, why don't you think of what you just said!" I smiled

"I don't get it!"

"You are dumber than you look then!"

"Tell me what you mean by that you little bitch!" She said her voice getting louder again.

"Seriously Beth resorting to name calling? Are you that insecure that you have to put down others to make yourself feel better?"

"Matt loves me not you! He told me he never loved you! He was with you for just the sex." She was yelling at me.

"Keep your voice down! Just then people started walking toward the office I noticed out of the corner of my eye.

"I will not, I have more right to be here than you do! Quit trying to come between Matt and I! You are not welcome in his life!"

Just then Matt came around the corner, he smiled at me and said "Beth who the hell are you to say who can and can't be in my life?"

Beth whipped around so fast and ran to him running her hand around him into a hug. "Thank God you showed up when you did, Gabby was yelling at me and calling me names. I just don't want her to be around us anymore baby."

"Are you serious, you are playing that card again? Beth you need to leave and I will talk to you later at home." He said pushing her toward the door.

Turning to me, "Gabs I am so sorry she attacked you and caused a scene."

"It's alright, I feel bad that you have to clean up her mess and deal with this at work. It is so disrespectful for a signification other to come into a firehouse like that. Her out of everyone should know since her ex husband is a chief." I said staring right at Beth

"Whatever Gabriela! You keep talking all high and mighty, the truth will come out!"

"Again I believe I said you are not allowed to call me that and if you threatened me again like you have the past couple of times I have seen you, I will put a restraining order on you so fast."

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can, and I have connection in CPD too! I am not afraid to use them either!"

"Matt do something!" She whined

"I did, I told you to go home. I will talk to you later. You are making this even worse for me. Now get out of the firehouse or I will have the chief escort you out!" Matt yelled.

Turning she left with a huff and pushed past the group of onlookers that had gathered outside of Matts office.

"Everyone please go back to what you were doing. I apologize that you had to see that."

We heard a bunch of "No worried Lieutenant" and "We don't know what you are talking about" "We've all been there" and a "Good luck when you get home!"

"Thanks guys!"

After everyone had went back to what they were doing, Matt grabs by hand and pulls me into a hug. I loose it then and let the tears fall that I was holding back.

"What are we doing? We can't do this, she attacked me Matt!" I said showing him my arm.

He picked up my arm and ran his fingers over the bruise and gently kissed it. "I can't believe that bitch did this to you! I am so sorry, I should have distracted her while you were getting your stuff."

"Umm yes, where did you go?"

"Someone had me pretty excited and hard and I had to go to the bathroom and take care of things before I walked up to Beth. I didn't need to walk around with a huge bulge in my pants, these super sexy polyester officer pants don't leave much to the imagination babe!"

"I can't believe we were going to have sex in the showers. It's probably a good thing we didn't actually. Imagine if she would have walked in on us having sex. Both our careers would be over in the CFD." I started crying again!

"Gabs, please don't cry, after this shift I am going to talk with her I promise. I want her out of our life. I want to fix things with us. You deserve so much more and I have been such an ass. I don't deserve you." Matt said with tears in his eyes kissing the top of my head and pulling me into his embrace.

Sniffing, I looked up at him and smiled "We can do this, you and me!"

"Yes we can! This is just a bump in the road, we will get through this!"

"I better get going this time. I am really tired and need to get some sleep. I have to work at Molly's tonight!"

"Oh man, so that means no sexting tonight huh?"

"I am afraid not Lieutenant, but I bet the guys from 51 would love it if you could swing in even for 5 minutes between calls."

"I might just have to do that so I can sneak you in the back and have a hot make out session between the beer kegs, just like old times."

"Keep talking like that lieutenant and we will be taking a walk to the showers again."

I lean up and pull him into a quick kiss, not caring if anyone walks by and sees us at this point. I just needed Matt to kiss and hold me. The quick kiss turned into a hot makes me go weak in the knees kiss. Matts hands slides down my back and grabs my ass and he pulls me even closer to him. I gasp as he is picking me up and I wrap my legs around him. He walks me back to his bed and lays me down never breaking the kiss. I finally pull away and notice the gift bag sitting by my purse and was brought back to reality of why I was really there.

"Matt we need to talk about why I stopped in the first place."

"I am all ears" he said grabbing my hands and pulling me into a sitting position on the bed.

I take a deep breath and I all of a sudden got hit with a wave of nausea. I put my hand to my mouth and ran to the garbage can by his desk and started to throw up. Matt was behind me just as fast rubbing my back and holding my hair back asking if I was okay. Shaking my head yes, asking for him to give me a minute. He hands me a bottle of water and I stand up. He pulls my hand and we go sit back on the bed. Matt sitting as close to me as possible our legs touching.

"Gabs what was that about? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so, I just started feeling nauseous all of a sudden. Must be because of my lack of sleep and the stress and excitement we just experienced. I am fine now." I said rubbing my hand on his leg.

"If you are sure." He said with a expression that said he wasn't buying what I was saying.

"Anyway so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I got you something, it will start the conversation going on what I want to talk to you about." I said standing up and going to retrieve the gift bag.

I walk over and start to hand the bag to Matt. "Promise me, you won't be mad or upset with me please!" I plead.

"Gabby you are scaring me! Please just let me see what is in there!"

"Ok" I noticed my hands are shaking when I go to hand Matt the gift bag.

Just then, like clockwork "Truck 77, Ambulance 21, House Fire 2122 W Armitage Ave"

"Damn it!" I groan and snatched the bag out of Matts hands.

"Shit! Gabby you called it! Damn Bells!"

"We will talk later! I promise babe! Be safe!"

"Always." And with that he turned and ran out of his office toward the truck.

I sat on the bed for a few more seconds collecting my thoughts before I got up and left the office and walked out to my car. Just as I got outside on the driveway, the truck pulled out of the bay door and honked at me. Just then my phone dinged with a text

Matt: Nice Ass Gabby, that was me honking the truck horn at you! I can't believe the damn bells went off!

Gabby: Ha ha! I figured as much! The bells go off at the wrong time all the time. We know that!

Matt: I will talk to you soon! I love you! Xoxoxo

Gabby: Be safe! I am going home to crash. I will be at Molly's at 6pm tonight.

Matt: I have a lot to lose if I am not safe. I gotta go and get ready we are pulling up the fire, it looks like a big one. Xoxo

I put my phone back into my pocket and got into my car tossing my purse and the gift bag on the passenger seat. No sense in texting back because he won't get it and I don't want to distract him from doing his job. I put my car in drive and headed home. After parking my car, I grabbed my purse and walked into the house and upstairs to my room. I was glad Kelly wasn't anywhere to ask me how my morning went. I was too tired and exhausted to even think about it. I changed into a pair of CFD sweats and one of Matts old CFD T-shirts that I love to wear and crawled into bed. I think I was asleep before my head hit my pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next thing I remember was hearing my alarm going off and hitting the snooze button. I tried waking up, but I was so tired. I fell back to sleep and the next thing I know, Kelly is in my room gently shaking me.

"Gabs, wake up, Hermann just called wondering where you were. It's 6:30 and you were supposed to be at Molly's at 6:00 to work."

"Shit!" I screamed throwing off my covers and running into my bathroom. I take one look at myself in the mirror and knew I would have to take a shower to get my hair under control and to wake up a bit.

"Can you please call Hermann back and let him know I overslept and I will be in within an hour?"

"Yes dear." I heard as my bedroom door shut and I was stripping off my sweats turning on the water and stepping into the shower.

I was washing my body and as my hands ran over stomach and it seemed even a little bit bigger to me than the other day. I think I am loosing it I say to myself. Then I start washing my breasts, I stopped and noticed they were looking a lot fuller, I knew they were getting bigger but I didn't expect this big.. I was thinking back to Matt telling me that my boobs were looking bigger the other day from my picture I sent. I can't believe how much I miss him, even after all the hurt I have been through because of him, I still want him in my life as my best friend, boyfriend, baby daddy and eventually husband. I know I should listen to my friends and not rush back into things with Matt, but I honestly can't help it. He is my safe place, and I want him. The break up was both of our faults and we both were too stubborn to give in to the other. Now we are both paying for it. I quickly washed my hair and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my body and a wrapping my hair in a towel. Just then my bedroom door is thrown open and I jump

"Jesus Kelly! You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry Gabs, I just wanted to let you know that Hermann said hurry up. The bar is busy and he needs some help."

"Ok, I am almost ready. Thanks Kelly" I said with a smile.

With that he turned and left me to finish getting ready and to get dressed. I walked over to my closet and got my favorite pair of jeans out and one of my sexy tops I love to wear while bartending. As I was pulling up my jeans, I noticed they were a little bit snug, but my shock and horror came when I went to button and zip them up. I could barely breath they were so tight. "No, No, No not tonight!" I said with tears. I knew this day was coming, but I wasn't prepared for it to be tonight of all nights. Guess I wasn't imagining that my baby belly popped out overnight. After another 5 minutes I was able to find a pair of pants that were somewhat comfortable and zipped them up. Making a mental note that I need to go maternity clothes shopping on Friday before the gala. Finally ready I grabbed my purse and keys and start running down the stairs and I see Kelly sitting on couch watching the Blackhawks game.

Are you going to go to Molly's tonight or do you have a hot date?"

"I was thinking of coming to Molly's tonight."

"Sounds great, I will see you there!" I said leaning over the couch and kissing him on the top of the head.

All of a sudden Kelly grabbed my hand and stopped me from leaving. "Gabby, what's going on with you and Matt?"

"Umm, why do you ask?"

"You have been acting really different since you started talking and texting with him."

"Acting in a good or bad way?" I asked curiously

"I don't know how to describe it, you are happy, like you were when you first started dating."

"You went and saw Matt today didn't you?"

I walked over and sat on the couch next to him "Yes I did"

"I did go shopping at Babies 'r Us and I found the perfect way to tell him about Kelly Junior, so I picked up lunch and headed to the firehouse to see him. It was going good, we talked, and well kissed a little bit and almost had sex, but bar slut showed up and brought us back to reality pretty quick. She actually cornered me in Matts office when I was getting ready to leave and she did this to my arm." I said pulling up my sleeve and showing Kelly the finger nail marks and bruise.

"Holy shit Gabby! You almost had sex with him! What were you thinking? Did he tell Beth that they were done yet?"

"I wasn't thinking, I haven't had sex in 5 months, plus my hormones are all messed up making things even worse for me and No he hasn't told her he is still working his 48 hour shift and will be talking to her tomorrow when he gets off."

"Oh yeah, my arm is fine too, she didn't hurt to bad, thanks for your concern." I said sarcastically as I pulled my sleeve back down.

"Sorry, does Matt know she cornered you and did this to you?"

"Yes, she was causing a scene, go figure right, and he came up and told her to leave, she tried pulling the same crap she did about me attacking her and Matt told her to stop it and to quit playing the victim card again. She didn't want to leave, so he said if she didn't leave, he would have the chief escort her out. Then she stormed off in a huff. I started to cry questioning what Matt and I were doing, we started to kiss and make out a little bit, then I saw the gift bag I remembered why I stopped there in the first place to tell him about the baby, I stopped the heavy make out session and I went to tell him and guess what happened?"

"What?"

"What always happens when you are in the middle of important conversation?"

"The damn bells went off"

"You got it!" So I got my stuff and left and I haven't talked to texted him since.

"Wow sounds like you had an exciting morning, glad you are talking to him, but please be careful. Don't do anything with him until Beth is gone. Please I am just trying to look out for you."

"That sounds a little strange, but I will take that under advisement." Just then my phone was ringing and it was Hermann! "Shit I really have to go, I should have been there 10 minutes ago but someone wanted to talk!"

"Come to Molly's tonight and we talk more if you want." I yelled as I slammed the door and ran out to my car.

As I got into my car I got a text

Matt: Hey beautiful how's Molly's? We are out filling gas now and I am thinking we will stop in about 15- 20 min. Will that work?

Gabby: I overslept and just leaving my house now, I should be getting there about the same time as you.

Matt: Do you not want me to stop?

Gabby: Of course I do! Not sure I can sneak away to make out between the beer kegs though ;)

Matt: Well then I am not going to stop then! LOL

Gabby: Awe baby please stop for a few minutes.

Matt: I was only kidding, I NEED to see my girl!

Gabby: You just saw me 5-6 hours ago!

Matt: It's been way too long! We have a lot of time to make up for!

Gabby: Yes we do!

Matt: I will see you in a few! Xoxox

Gabby: Call in a to go order for the guys for dinner, do it when you get there so we have more time. I will stall them making the food ;)

Matt: I love how you think!

Gabby: I know!

Matt: I keep looking at that picture you sent me…. You are so hot, I can't wait to see you without the bra on!

Gabby: Soon!

Matt: Promise

Gabby: Pinky promise

Matt: my pants are getting tight just thinking about it

Gabby: Power down turbo, I need to drive. See you in few! Xoxoxo

Matt: Fine :(

I speed to Molly's and park my car in the back and run into Molly's. I run over to Hermann and give him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks for covering for me! I am so sorry for oversleeping! I was so tired."

"No problem kiddo, Kelly Junior takes a lot out of your body, I remember how tired Cindy was."

"I appreciate it, you don't know how much! Thanks for being so understanding!"

"Here can you take this over to the table for 51?" he said passing me a tray of drinks.

I grabbed them and walk over to the guys and Brett. I'm passing out drinking and chatting with everyone, who had obviously been there for a while. Just then the door opens and in walks a group of fire fighters in bunker gear. I look up and smile as the handsome blue eyed Lieutenant looks toward me and waves to us all. Capp mumbles "What is he doing here."

"Capp please he is fine, he is here to see everyone, not to cause a scene. I have been talking with him, so play nice please." I begged

"Fine, but if he hurts our Gabby he will regret it!"

"Ok thanks Capp for having my back." I kiss his bald head and turn as Matt walks up to us with a questioning eye about me kissing Capp on the head.

"Hey guys! Are you coming to get dinner?"

"Yes and to say hi to everyone. Rumor has it all of 51 was going to be here. But I am not seeing Severide." Casey said as he looked around the bar.

"He is coming shortly, we had a nice chat right before I left to come here about my day."

"Ahhhh, so do I need to hide from him?" He leans in an whispers to me.

"Maybe!" I smiled

"Gabby! What did you tell him?"

"Just about my day and visit to your firehouse."

"Ahhh huh!"

I pulled away from Matt and looked at the rest of his guys "Can I get you guys anything to drink, water, soda, shots for having to deal with this guy as your Lieutenant?" I laugh as I said the last part.

"Ha ha very funny!"

"I know!" I said just smiling and starting at him and only him. I could feel the love between us and the temperature in the room just got really hot all of a sudden.

"Umm do you all know the guys from 51?" I stuttered to guys in bunker gear, pulling my eyes away from Matt.

I took everyone's drink orders and went back to the bar, I had to get away from that man or I would be making a scene really quick and getting arrested in my own bar for having sex in a public place. As I get up to the bar, I started grabbing the drinks and setting them on the tray. Hermann comes up to me and asks

"Have you told Casey yet? You too are looking mighty cozy over there."

"No, I went to see him, we talked, Beth showed up caused a scene, after she left I was going to tell him, then of course just as I am starting to tell him."

"The bells went off." Hermann finished

"Bingo! I really want to tell him though. He deserves to know."

"Yes he does kid, you will find the right time. I am so glad you decided to tell him though. Once he finds out he will be ecstatic."

"I can hardly wait! Maybe tomorrow night after he gives Beth the boot once he is off shift, I can meet up with him. If not we are planning on at the gala talking."

"I'm rooting for you guys Gabs! You guys deserve each other and have had a rough year. But when your love is as strong as you guys, you will whether this storm and have smooth sailing, not to say there won't be rough seas ahead, but you will make it through."

"Hermann! You always know the right things to say to me" I cried tears running down my face

"Damn hormones" I say wiping my eyes.

"Hermann! What did you do to make my girl cry?" Matt says accusing walking up to the bar with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Casey don't worry, I was just telling her how you guys will make it through and love conquers all. You need to take chill pill!" Hermann said slapping him on the shoulder with a bar rag and walking toward the table with the rest of 51 leaving me and Matt alone at the bar.

"So… Is that really true Gabs?"

"Does Hermann lie? Of course it was true."

"He is rooting for us Matt!"

"God I want to kiss you right now! You are looking so adorable in that outfit."

"Your bunker gear is might fine too." I snicker at him.

"Do you have the order for the food for your guys?"

"Yep right here."

"Let's take this back to the kitchen and get it started shall we" I say winking at him.

He was off the bar stool and running after me behind the bar into the kitchen. I ran through the kitchen dropping off the order to the cook and kept on walking to the back office, by that time he had caught up to me as I walked into the office. He grabbed me by my waist, spun me around and out of the way of the door shutting with with a loud thud. I giggled as he starts kissing me. Starting at my neck working his way up to that spot right behind my ear that drives me crazy to my lips. We battle for control, he pulls off his radio and sets it on the desk and I start pulling out his shirt from his bunker gear and start working my hands under his shirt, feeling all around his toned chest, then I grab his shirt and pull it over his head. I stop and stare at the beautiful sight in front of me.

"Oh how I have missed looking at this piece of art!"

"Gabby!" He said blushing and at the same time starts working the top buttons on my shirt opening it and sliding it off my shoulders. He leans down and runs his hands over my breasts and cups them in his hands. Then he bends down and starts kissing them through my bra. I start to moan as he reaches around my back and undoes the hooks on my bra. He gently starts to slide it off my shoulders and it falls to the floor. He then looks at me and smiles and starts ravishing my lips with kisses. His hands are instantly on my chest, he starts to roll his fingers across my nipples and then gives them a gentle squeeze bringing them to a nice point. "Gabby are you boobs bigger? They seem fuller! I know it's been a while, but I could never forget these I have studied them many many times and I have them memorized."

"Oh my God Matt, I have missed this so much, I need you right now inside me!" I cried trying to distract him from my fuller boobs.

"Patients my love!" He says as he moves his lips to left breast and starts to suckle it to an even harder point. He then moves to the right one and works his magic with his tongue on the other one.

I start reaching for the button and zipper on his bunker pants and slowing start to undo them. I grab them at the waist and start to pull them down to the floor. I am kneeling down in front of the bulge in his pants as he steps out of his bunker gear pants leaving them on the floor and standing in his work pants and socks. I start to stand up and run my hands to his bulge and stop. I give it a kiss as my hands replace my lips and start to stroke him through his pants.

"Gabby you keep doing that, I won't have time to be inside you. It's been over a month for me remember!" He groans.

"Well then we should do something about that don't you think. You need to be relived of that and God knows I need to have sex like right now or I am going to go insane."

With that he grabs my pants and unbuttons them and has them pulled down and off me in a few seconds. I am standing there in my purple thong!

"You are a Goddess, so beautiful!" Pulling me to his body. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him and he walks over to the desk and sets me on the edge all the while his lips never leaving mine. I'm sitting on the edge of the desk he's standing between my legs and I wrap my legs around him hooking them and pulling him to me. He is pressing his hard cock against my hot mound, I moan "I need you inside me right now, I need to feel you inside me. Now!" I beg reaching my hand between us and I start pulling his pants down along with his boxers.

Just then his radio crackles to life on the desk "Truck 77 accident I-90 and West Logan Blvd"

"Fuck!" I scream in frustration! We were so close. "I can't believe this! What does a girl have to do to get laid!" I'm standing almost naked watching him pull up his boxers and pants. He grabs his shirt and puts his bunker gear back on grabbing is radio. Pulling me in for one last kiss.

"Duty calls baby, I am so sorry! We will make love soon, it will be right too, not rushed and in an office or shower! I promise."

"I'm sexually frustrated!"

"I get it, I have to go and work a traffic accident with dick the size of a 2x4" He kissed me deeply and said "I gotta go!"

"Grab your food on your way out, I am sure it's ready by now."

"Thanks baby!"

"Be safe and call me later!"

"I will for sure!"

With that he opened the door and ran out. I quickly found my clothes and got dressed looked in the mirror put on a fresh coat of lip gloss, ran my fingers through my hair and walked back out to the bar.

The rest of the evening was a blur, it was loud and rowdy! I couldn't wait for the night to be over. I hadn't heard from Matt since he left me all hot and bothered and practically naked in the office. I was getting worried and I being tired still was making for a very long evening. My head was starting to pound. I was wiping off the bar when Hermann came up to me.

"You are looking pretty tired Gabs"

"Yes I am, I am not sure how many more late nights I can do like this." I saw honestly.

"We will figure it out, don't worry. Why don't you take the very drunk Kelly home now. I can close up the bar."

"Are you sure Hermann?"

"Yes is quiet and it's almost last call anyway."

"Don't stay too late, I have to come in tomorrow morning to do an order anyway, I can clean up and do the normal after hours clean up then."

"You have yourself a deal!"

"Night Hermann!"

I go over and talk with Kelly and the remaining guys from 51. I soon grab Kelly and we walk out to my car and head home. The ride home is quiet, Kelly is resting his head against the window with his eyes closed. I have the radio on quietly driving down the quiet streets home. We are almost home when Kelly slurs "Where did you and Matt sneak off to? You guys were gone for a while. Did you guys have sex in the office?"

"We brought the order for his guys to the kitchen then we went into my office and almost had sex. Pretty close actually then of course they got the call to the accident. I haven't heard from him since. I am a little annoyed too, he should just text me to say hi or something. I know I sound like a paranoid girlfriend and I shouldn't. I know the demands of the job. Honestly Kelly I just need to have sex."

We pull up to the townhouse and as I pull into the driveway, I notice someone sitting on the front step. "It's freezing outside, who the hell is stupid enough to be sitting outside right now?" I ask out loud. Kelly lifts his head and looks out the window.

"Gabs that is Matt!"

'Shut up! Seriously?" I say squinting trying to get a better look."

The figure stands up and starts walking toward us and I'm getting nervous. Crap it is Matt. He is suppose to be on shift.

"Looks like someone is going to get laid tonight!" Kelly giggles

I smack him on the arm and tell him to get out and go into the house.

I walk up to Matt "What are you doing here? You are suppose to be on shift until tomorrow morning." I say pulling him into to me as he wraps his arms around me for a hug and then finds my lips for a kiss that last for a few minutes.

We pull apart and I am looking at him. "Did something happen?"

"No, I just missed you and felt really bad for the way we left things at Molly's tonight. Remember the other night I went in early in the evening to cover for the Lieutenant that had gotten sick on shift. I called him and asked if he would mind repaying the favor, I wasn't feeling good. He agreed and I called Molly's and talked to Hermann, he said you went home a little early and were bringing a drunk Kelly home. So here I am."

"I can't believe you lied and said you were sick. The straight and narrow, never tell a lie Matthew Casey!"

"I can only use my imagination for so long thinking about you baby. I want to finish off what we started. I want to be able to spend time with you without interruptions. Should we go to a hotel, or can we go to your room?"

"Kelly already said and I quote 'Someone is going to get laid tonight!' He said with a giggle before I sent him into the house. I am fine with going into the house. He will be passed out I'm sure anyway. Plus it's not like we haven't heard him before with him and Brittany. Paybacks are a bitch right."

"I love you Gabs! But can we please go inside, I am freezing. I need you to warm me up."

We walk inside and I offer him a beer as we walk into the kitchen. I grab one out of the fridge and twist of the top and hand it to him as he leans up against the island counter. I reach into the fridge and grab a bottle of water and twist the cap off and lean up against the counter next the fridge across from him.

"Why aren't you drinking? This is the second time I have seen you forgo alcohol and grab a water instead. Are you sure you are ok?"

I move from my spot against the counter and move up against him and grab his beer from his hands and set it on the island. I shut him up with a kiss, he pulls me closer grabbing onto the waist of my pants and slips his hand down between my legs, he runs his hand up between my legs and grabs my sex pushing his fingers into me through my jeans. I moan and grab his hand pulling him up the stairs to my bedroom.

As I open my bedroom door, I look over my shoulder at Matt giving him a shy smile and walk in. That is when I see it. The gift bag! I need to stop what we are doing and have our talk. He needs to know about our baby. I can't have sex with him and then tell him. Just then Matt pulls my shirt up.

"Matt, baby, we need to stop this. We can't do this." I say pulling him toward the bed and sitting down, our legs touching and holding his hand still.

"Gabs, why not. We are both sexually frustrated and I need you right now" he says pulling me toward him.

"We still need to talk! You do you remember I have been trying to get in touch with you right? When I did try and talk with you, we would get interrupted. Maybe right now is a good time to talk. Kelly is sleeping and there is no Beth or bells to go off. After we talk, then we can continue what we have started a couple times now." I lean in and give him a quick kiss on his lips giving him my best smile I reserve only for him, knowing I would get my way.

With a big sigh, "You are right!"

"Aren't I always." I say getting up and walking over to my dresser and grabbing the gift bag.

"Ummm you really want me to answer that babe?" He jokes

"Well… No then you might get kicked out of here and we won't get a chance to talk again."

"You are so cute you know that Gabs." He kisses my lips as I sat down next to him again.

"I am really nervous and scared to tell you this. I have dreamed so long for this to happen and when it did, we weren't together. I love you, I always have loved you and will never not love you." I had him the gift.

"I love you too, always have and always will, no matter what!"

"Please just open this!" I said tapping the bag with my finger.

Matt slowly opens the gift and pulls out the first onesie and read it out loud 'My Daddy's Truck is Bigger than your Daddy's". He looked at me with tears in his eyes. Then he reaches in and pulls out the bib that said 'My Mommy is a firefighter' and the next one that said ' My daddy's is a hero'. All of a sudden I was picked up by Matts muscular arms and twirled around in circle.

He looked at me and exclaimed "Are you serious!"

I shake my head yes I couldn't get the word yes out of my mouth, I had tears rolling down my face. Matt reaches up and wipes away my tears and kisses me. It starts off slow but within seconds we couldn't get enough of each other. When air became an issue he pulls back and runs his hand down to my tummy to my very small baby bump and rubs it back and forth gently.

"I can't believe this, we are having a baby!"

"I couldn't believe it either when I took the test."

"When did you find out? When are you due? Who else knows? You aren't on truck anymore are you" He was spouting off questions faster than I could answer.

"Slow down tiger one question at a time." I said laughing at him pulling him to sit on my bed with our backs against the headboard.

"I am due August 21st and I found out about two weeks ago, a couple days before you showed up at Molly's with Beth when she had her hissy fit and cornered me for the first time in the bathroom. I wanted to find time to talk that night, I left you several messages and texts prior to your drunken night when Kelly and you figured out Beth was deleting texts and voicemails. When I found out, I was a wreck, I was scared to tell Hermann, but we brought Kelly into the mix and we got it so that Connie moved to 2nd watch so I can take over her job. Boden was involved and so was Chief Tiberg. I moved off truck the next shift. Once Kelly and Hermann knew they didn't let me do anything dangerous for the rest of shift that would harm the baby, they had me learning elevators and doing light duty stuff. Pridgett doesn't know you are my baby daddy. Kelly and Hermann put the fear into the guys of drills when I told the guys I was moving off truck for a while. I am still worried that Pridgett will find out and make my life hell like he did yours."

"Oh" Matt said.

"That's all you can say to all of that?"

"I am a little sad that I was the last to find out, I mean I am the father."

"I totally understand that baby, but I tried to tell you. If you were still at 51 you would have been the first one I told for sure. You weren't there, I had to tell Hermann right away so I could get off truck. I was already putting our baby at risk before I even knew I was pregnant."

"I know and I shouldn't be like this but it still hurts a bit."

"I am so sorry I couldn't tell you first. You deserve to know. There was a few moments when I was thinking I wasn't even going to tell you. I didn't want to have to share my child with another women. But then I knew it wouldn't be fair to you. You didn't deserve to be deprived of your own child."

"Thank you! You are amazing you know that." He said pulling me on top of him so I am straddling his lap.

"You remember that when I am as big as a whale, can hardly move and very hormonal" I say while kissing him.

"You will still be beautiful and amazing with just a little bit of crazy thrown in." He chuckles and reaches for the bottom of my shirt and slowly lifts it up and over my head. He stops and stairs at my chest.

"What?"

"I knew they were bigger!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your boobs are bigger aren't they? When you sent me your picture, I said you boobs looked bigger. It all makes sense now! No drinking, throwing up, Kelly being secretive and bigger boobs."

"Oh my gosh you are so funny! I think you are in the wrong profession baby. Might want to talk to Antonio about joining the police academy and become a detective."

"Ha ha! You are so funny!"

"Oh there is one other thing you should know."

"Do I really want to know?"

"Well you can be the judge of that. Kelly has been my biggest supporter, I have even called him my new Shay. He went with me to my first doctors appointment, let me move in here, helped me with you and was an ear to talk to when I was upset. He joked with me saying that our baby is going to be the next squad lieutenant when he retires and started calling him Kelly Junior. It kind of stuck so now everyone even Hermann calls our baby Kelly Junior. It means nothing of course, but even I have started calling my bump Kelly Junior."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope I am not, me and Kelly Junior are okay with it and we want daddy to be okay with it too."

"Daddy huh? I like the sound of that. I still can't believe it. I mean even when we knew you might never get pregnant and here we are."

Just then Matt rolls us over so I am laying on my back with my head on a pillow and he moves down to my waist and unbuttons my pants and starts pulling them down my hips. He stops at my bump and stares at it.

"I should have noticed this earlier in the office at Molly's."

"We were a little ummm worked up and didn't really look at each other's bodies too much."

"I know and I am sorry for that. I can't believe our first time together after so much time apart was almost in a shower at the firehouse and also at Molly's on a desk. You deserve so much more."

"You are such a gentleman."

"I try, and with that being said, I think we should still hold off making love until I get everything squared away with Beth. I want to make sure she is gone for good out of our lives. That is what I promised you and I want to keep that promise."

"I love you Matthew Casey! As hard as it will be not to jump you, I think I can wait for another day. You are going to talk to Beth before the gala right?"

"Yes, I am planning on it. I was going to go home after shift and tell her when she got home from work so that I wouldn't have to worry about her showing up at the gala and making a scene. But since I got off earlier than I should have, I will talk to her tomorrow evening. I want to spend time with my girl and our baby."

"I still can't believe you are happy about this."

"Why wouldn't I be happy about our baby Gabs? We have talked about having kids someday, and I can say, we don't have the best timing, but is there ever?"

"You are right. Can you just stay the night and cuddle and hold me?"

"I was already planning on staying. Too bad Kelly wasn't right about someone getting laid."

"Don't talk that way mister or I will be all over you in a heartbeat. You do know pregnant women get horny right? Hormones are all crazy, I'll be crying one minute, yelling the next, then wanting to rip your clothes off the next. I hope you are ready for all that?"

"I am more than ready."

"It's getting late, why don't we get more comfortable and crawl under the covers. I am exhausted from working almost 2 back to back shifts, and I bet you are too. Kelly Junior must be taking up a lot of your energy."

"Yes this baby does sap all my energy out me, but I am so excited." I said standing up and going over to my dresser and grabbing a old shirt of Matts that I kept to sleep in. I stand there and remove my bra and jeans so I am standing there in just my panties and Matt let's out a whistle.

"You are one hot sexy mama!"

Blushing I put the shirt over my head and throw my dirty clothes in the hamper and walk over to the bed. I pull back the covers and crawl into bed.

"Nice shirt." Matt says

"Oh this old thing, I stole it from my last boyfriend, he is a hot fire fighter." I smiled and blew him an air kiss.

"Oh really, you don't say! I hope I can leave as good of impression as he did. He stands up to take off his shirt and jeans putting them on the chair. He's left standing in just his boxers. I let out a whistle.

"You are one hot baby daddy! Now get your ass over here and cuddle with me."

I am soon joined by Matt, he snuggles up to me and pulls me close to him, we entwine our legs together and he rests his one hand on my baby bump. It felt right, it felt real and in that moment, I knew everything was going to be okay. Just then Matt mumbles against my hair.

"Thank you for the best gift I have ever been given. I love you!"

I turn slightly and give him a quick kiss "You are welcome, love you too!"

Within minutes we both were asleep, both having the best night sleep we have had since we broke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I woke up feeling a little queasy, I rolled over and reached for Matt and felt nothing but the warm spot he left and he wasn't in bed with me. Just then heard the shower turn on in my bathroom. I decided to lay there hoping my nausea would pass. I didn't want to interrupt a very naked Matt in the shower to throw up. I didn't think I would live that one down plus seeing him completely naked and wet would throw me over the edge and I would make him break a promise to me. I know how easily I could get him to have sex with me but I can't do that no matter how much I need to make love with that man. I roll over and grab the remote off my night stand and flip though the channels. I stop on TLC and watch the show 'A Baby Story'. I was watching in awe as the couple were in the hospital showing so much love and support for each other while the woman was in labor. The husband was so kind and encouraging. I start day dreaming of the day I give birth to Kelly Junior. Thinking how perfect it will be having Matt beside me every step of the way. I heard the shower shut off and a few minutes later Matt walks into my bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. God I missed that sight of him. I quit watching the women giving birth on TV to look at Matt like a piece of prime rib.

"Gabs you are starring" I'm pulled from my thoughts dirty thoughts.

"Sorry I just miss seeing your hot body just out of the shower with a towel wrapped around you."

"Oh really?" he says coming over to the bed. "You need to put your tongue back into your mouth and wipe the droll from your chin." He smirks and leans down placing his hands on the mattress on either side of me and gives me a proper good morning kiss.

"I could get use to this every morning."

I reached to pull him back into bed with me. "Me too!" Between kisses. Just then my stomach started to rumble, putting a stop to our make out session.

"I want you to get use to that too, but first I think you and our baby need to get something to eat."

"I am starving, but that is nothing new, it seems like all I want to do is eat."

"Well you are eating for 2 babe."

"I know, but it's still hard to gain weight even though I know it's a good thing. I've worked really hard to get this body."

"Yes you have, but our baby will be worth it. Plus once you pop out this one, I can help you work out by practicing for baby number 2."

"Wow are planning on keeping me barefoot and pregnant forever?"

"If you insist. We can have a lot of fun trying to keep you pregnant."

"You are such a horn ball! You really need to talk to bar slut so you keep your promise because I don't know how much longer I can hold out jumping you."

"With that being said, I am going to go see what I can whip up for breakfast. You take your time, finish your baby show and get ready."

I started to get out of bed. "I'll be down in a few minutes to help you."

Matt gently grabbed my hand and tucked me back into bed. "No, I get to spoil you, and help you out, I need to make up for lost time. I will take care of you."

"Matt no you don't have to treat me like I am going to break. I am pregnant! Not sick or injured."

"Gabby there is no arguing about that right now, got it?" As he started rubbing his hand on my baby bump.

"How can I resist that!"

"Don't get too use it, once that kid is out of your oven, it's back to you slaving over a hot stove for your man." He jokes as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Will I be barefoot and pregnant too?" I giggled as I picked up a pillow and tossed it at him as he was shutting the door. "You are lucky you moved quick." I yelled through the door.

I got up picked up the pillow and grabbed a pair of yoga pants out of my dresser. Made a quick trip to bathroom since I had a baby pushing on my bladder. Brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a messy bun and walked downstairs to supervise breakfast. I didn't want to have to call the fire department to a kitchen fire of 2 of Chicago's own fire fighters because a third firefighter can't cook breakfast.

I started down the stairs and I heard voices from the kitchen. Matt and Kelly were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Just as I got to the bottom of the stairs all I heard was

"So Kelly Junior huh?" from Matt.

"Gabby told you about the baby huh! Congratulations man! I am so happy for you and that I can finally talk to you and not hide it from you."

"Yeah thanks for that man."

"I tried to get you to talk to her sooner, but someone was wanting a little piece of ass first."

"For the record, we didn't have sex last night, I made a promise to her that I wouldn't until Beth was out of my life for good and I am going to make good on that promise to her."

"You better not hurt her or do anything stupid, because I will hunt you down and kick your ass if you do. That is a promise. "

" I love her so much Kelly, thank you for taking care of my girl for me while I had my head stuck up my ass. Gabby told me about everything you have done to help her get through our breakup, finding out about the baby and taking care of her for me. She still means the world to me and even though I just found out about our baby he or she does too. I am so glad you were there for her. It really means a lot to both of us."

"No problem man, you'd do the same for me."

At that point I made my presents known, walking into the kitchen and walking up to Matt and giving him a kiss and wrapping my arms around him as he was stirring up the pancake batter. He stopped and wrapped his arm around me pulling me to his side. I lay my head on his shoulder and turned to Kelly sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Morning Kelly!"

"Good morning mama! I heard you were finally able to talk to your baby daddy last night."

"Yes I did and it feels great!"

"I am so happy for you both. This is like old times, the three of us sitting in the kitchen making breakfast and talking. I missed you guys together."

"Awe Kelly, I am sorry, I didn't realize Matt and I breaking up broke up our threesome."

Kelly laughed and said "Threesome, I wouldn't go that far."

"Ha ha you know what I meant." I said throwing a towel at him. Just then I got a icky feeling in my stomach and pulled away from Matt. I ran to the closest bathroom and dropped to my knees in front of the toilet. I heard Matt yelled to Kelly watch the pancakes I am going to check on Gabby. Soon I had someone holding back my hair and rubbing circles on my back.

"You all done?"

"Yeah I think so, your kid is going to be the death of me." I stated matter of factually as I stood up with Matts help and washed out my mouth.

"My kid huh?"

"Your kid when they are naughty yes, when they are being cute and adorable, they can be mine."

"Oh we will see babe."

"Let's go eat quick, I want to go do something this afternoon with you. Just the two of us."

"Well I was planning on going shopping for some maternity clothes, my pants are already starting to not fit and I am sure I will need some new shirts in just a few weeks. Are you up to that kind of shopping?"

"As long as it involves hanging out with you, I am all for it baby."

"You are such a sweet talker, lets go see if Kelly has finished up, I am starving!"

After breakfast I let the boys cleans up the dishes and the breakfast mess that they made while cooking breakfast while I ran up to my room to get ready. Within 15 minutes I was ready to go shopping. As I grabbed my purse off the hook, I noticed the ultra sound pictures in the side pocket sticking out.

"Matt" I yelled walking into the kitchen with my purse over my shoulder and the pictures in my hand.

"Yeah babe what's wrong?" He said reaching for me.

"I forgot to show you these last night, I think I have the pregnancy stupids already."

"Pregnancy stupids, what is that?" he asked reaching for the pictures.

"You know when you are pregnant you loose your mind, I can't believe I forgot to show you the picture of Kelly Junior."

"Oh Gabby this is awesome, but can you please explain it to me." He asked with a puzzled look on his face turning the pictures different directions trying to make sense of it.

I leaned into him and grabbed the picture and placed it right side up in hand. Then I pointed to the circle showing the baby. "Our next appointment we will get more pictures and also get to know if we are going to have a boy or a girl."

"Really already?"

"Hon it has been 4 months, you can find out the sex of a baby usually between 18-22 weeks if the baby will cooperate during the ultra sound."

"Sorry I keep forgetting that part." Matt pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want a little boy or a little girl? We already have a unisex name with Kelly Junior." He chuckled.

"Honestly I am okay with either, just as long as he or she is healthy. I know it sounds like the typical mom answer. I'd love for our child to have your bright blue eyes though. Hopefully my skin coloring, so they won't burn just walking outside in the sun like their dad does."

"Aren't you funny! I would want them to have your determination, stubbornness and love for life. I am still having hard time believing this is real. That we are going to have a second chance of being together and having our own family."

"It's amazing how being apart has made us both realize what we had was a great thing and we should fight for it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Matt and I don't ever want to go back to where we were at and us not talking to each other. Not communicating with each other. I am really trying hard to tell you everything."

I leaned over and gave Matt a quick peck on the lips and noticed he didn't say anything and was a little quiet.

"Should we get going, the mall is calling your name Gabs."

I started wondering why Matt all of a sudden got quiet, but started trying to put it out of my head.

"Yeah. Lets go"

We grabbed our coats and headed out into the sunny Chicago morning to head to the mall.

Walking outside and getting into Matts truck like it was so natural and we hadn't missed so many months apart. Holding hands we made small talk on the short drive to the mall. I felt like I was in a dream. This was never going to happen if you would have asked me 2 weeks ago. I wouldn't be almost back together with him.

As we pulled into the mall we noticed it was busy so we were driving around looking for a place to park. Then Matt pulled into a parking spot close to the doors and I thought it was a handicapped parking. I looked at him "We can't park here."

"Why not?"

"Matt isn't this a handicapped parking spot? Last time I checked neither one of us needed it."

"Look at the sign babe." He said with a smirk

I looked up and read 'Expectant Mothers Parking' Laughing "I didn't even know that existed."

"Neither did I, but well you are, so we are going to take full advantage of this princess parking for the next few months." He said while leaning over and pulled me in for a kiss that turned into more than a simple kiss. We finally pulled apart when we needed to come up for air.

"I love you and I would love to sit here and make out with you all day, but this mama needs some new clothes or I will be walking around naked for the world to see."

"We can't have that now can we. I don't want to have to share my girl with anyone. Your naked body is for my eyes only."

"You won't be saying that in two months when I am fat as a whale."

"Gabs you will still beautiful, you are carrying our child."

I gave him a quick kiss and reached for the door handle and quickly got out and waiting for Matt to walk into the mall. Hand and hand we walk into the mall.

"Where to first?"

"I was thinking we could go to Motherhood Maternity first. I've heard that is the best place for fashionable maternity clothes."

"Whatever you say, lead the way baby."

After spending over an hour in the store, I found a whole new wardrobe I would need for the remainder of my pregnancy. As I was trying on clothes, Matt was being very patient but got even more quiet. He was **sitting** in a chair staring off into space when I came out of the changing room.

Trying to get his attention I stopped next him, "I think I have everything I need for the rest of my pregnancy babe." Without getting a reaction, I tapped him on the shoulder until he looked at me and repeated myself. "I think I have everything I need for the rest of my pregnancy."

"Oh that is great, does that mean we don't have to go to any more stores here?"

"Are you bored with shopping already?" I teased.

"No, I am actually getting hungry since it is lunch time. Maybe we should go grab something to eat at the food court."

"That sounds like a great plan, just let me go pay for all of this, then we can go." Just as my stomach started to rumble.

"Gabby I will make you a deal, let me pay for all of these clothes and you can buy us lunch."

I wasn't expecting him to offer to buy these clothes, I had at least $500 worth of clothes in my piles. I couldn't let him pay for all of this. I know money has never been an issue for Matt because of his construction side business and his lieutenant salary. I knew money was going to be tight for me with the baby, but that was before Matt was back into the picture.

"Matt you don't need to do that."

"I know I don't need to, but I want to. I want to spoil my girl, I haven't been able to do that for way too long."

"You do know this will be a lot right? Did you see some of the price tags?"

With that he grabbed the top item on the pile of clothes and looked at the tag. I think his eyes went wide when he saw the prices.

"Wow maternity clothes are expensive, but if you like them and they will make you feel good while pregnant, then they are worth it."

"If you are sure I would love it."

"Hard to believe you only wear them for short period of time."

"Think back to our conversation this morning honey. If your thoughts are anything true, I will be getting a lot of use of these." With that I slide up to him pulled him by the front of his shirt and put a quick peck on his lips.

"You are going to be the death of me woman! Let's pay for these so we can get some food."

Walking out into the mall, Matt was carrying all 4 bags of my new clothes and he went back to being quiet. I was starting to wonder if he was having second thoughts of us having a baby together and giving us another chance. I decided to let it go and just enjoy his company today. Knowing that in a few hours I will have to let him go home and deal with Beth. Maybe that was weighing on his mind on how he was going to deal with her. I just hope he doesn't decide to stay with her and leave me and Kelly Junior.

"What are you thinking you would like to eat? Kelly Junior and I are thinking we want Chinese would you like that or are you going to go for pizza?"

"I'll just have what you are having that is fine."

"Ahhh okay."

After placing our order and finding a place to sit, we ate our lunch in silence. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Did I do something? Is something bugging you? You have been quiet since we got into the store." I snapped with tears forming in my eyes.

Matt looked at me surprised and reached across the table and grabbed my hand "Baby no, you didn't do anything wrong. I just have a lot on my mind and I keep thinking and can't turn my brain off."

"You can talk to me about you know, I love you and I don't want to keep stuff from each other. That is what drove us apart the last time is not talking."

"I know that Gabs, I guess it's just this whole Beth thing. I don't want to even deal with it, I am enjoying my time with you last night and today and the more I think about it the more I get depressed. I don't want to leave you to go and talk with her."

"Oh!" I stammered out "but the sooner you deal with her the sooner she will be out of our lives baby."

"Yeah about that Gabby, we need to talk."

My stomach dropped and I jerked my hand away. "What do you mean we have to talk?" Tears once again forming in my eyes ready to fall.

"I don't want to do it here. Can we just go back to your place and talk?"

"Are you leaving me again Matt?" I couldn't hold back the tears any more they started streaming down my face in the middle of the food court. I stood up, grabbed my tray and walk to the trash and dump the rest of my lunch in the garbage. I walked back picked up my bags and looked at him and said "Take me home now," and turned started walking to the mall exit. Matt just stood there watching me and just left his tray on the table and ran after me.

"Gabby wait, please."

I kept walking picking up my pace dodging people until I made it outside of the mall. Once I got outside, I stopped and leaned up against the building and sobbed. Matt ran out a minute later and almost ran right past me, thinking I went to his truck and was waiting for him.

Suddenly I am pulled into his muscular arms into a hug. He is kissing the top of my head. He whispers "Gabby I didn't mean to upset you, no I am to leaving you, I don't ever want to do that again. You complete me baby and I can't imagine my life without you. I just have to tell you something and I should have told you about it right away but things were going so well for us, that I was hoping it would go away so I didn't have to even tell you about it."

As I looked up I saw he had tears in his eyes, I reached up and wiped the away with my thumb and kissed him.

"There is nothing we can't get through together baby. Let's go sit in your truck and talk okay. I can't wait until we get back to my place to find out what is bugging you."

"I love you Gabby and our baby, please remember that."

"I know and we love you too." I grabbed his hand and we walked back to his truck. He opened the passenger door and helped me inside and gave me a kiss and rubbed my belly. Then shut the door and ran around to the drivers side and got in. He sat there quiet for a moment and rested his head back on the seat and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. The longer he sat there without talking the more anxious I was getting. He must have sensed that as he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"So remember when I was suppose to help Kelly move and I ended up just giving him the keys to my truck and bailed on him?"

"Yes"

"Well when Kelly was there Beth made a big deal of talking to me in private. When I talked to her, she told me that she was pregnant." Tears were now streaming down his face and he was staring straight out the windshield.

I pulled my hand away and yelled "Oh my God you are serious? So now you have 2 women pregnant with your children and they will be a couple months apart in age. Matt I can't believe you would do this. I hate to ask this but you didn't use protection? I mean you just met this chick at the bar moved really fast and now you knocked her up too! Holy fuck! I can't believe this. Take me home right now, I want to be alone." I screamed at him.

"Wait there is more, please calm down."

"How dare you tell me to calm down! You have been playing with my emotions while you knew your new girlfriend is pregnant. I almost had sex with you!"

"I think she is making it up! I honestly do! Remember when I told you we haven't had sex for about a month prior to her telling me and we used protection every time. I used condoms with her because I didn't know her sexual history. Which I am glad I did from what I was told by Kelly. She going home with other guys prior to her sinking her claws into me. She also swore she was on the pill too and she was taking them. I did check the pill pack at couple of times and none appeared to be missed. When I asked to see her positive test she wouldn't show it to me she said she already through it away. She couldn't tell me how far along she was and she just had her period a couple weeks prior to telling me she was pregnant. I was hoping that I could just have her take the pregnancy tests I have in the glove box tonight when I got home so I could prove once and for all that she wasn't pregnant and I could move on with my life with you and our baby. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you right away, I just didn't want to put any stress on you especially after finding out you were pregnant. Kelly suggested I wait until I knew for sure."

"Wait Kelly knows about Beth possibly being pregnant?"

"Yes, don't be mad at him Gabby. I asked him not to say anything. He was put in the middle and I felt bad for asking him not say anything."

"I can't believe that the two men in my life wouldn't tell me the truth. Why do you guys insist on protecting me."

"Gabby you were already under a lot of stress with being pregnant and not being able to talk to me, stress isn't good for you or our baby. I have given you enough to stress about this past year to last a lifetime in just the last few months, I was trying to protect you. Please understand that."

"Please just take me home."

"Baby please talk to me."

"Matt please just shut up and drive me home. I need some quiet so I can process all of this. It's hard enough to think about you having sex with another women now I have to hear about it and details. That is fucked up."

"I know and I am sorry."

We drove to my house in silence, I kept staring out the window not wanting to look at Matt, but he held my hand and wouldn't let it go, like it was a life line to me. We pulled into the drive way and Matt put the truck in park and shut it off. We sat in silence and I finally turned to him and slid over to him and crawled into his lap resting my forehead against his.

"Are you really sure she is lying to keep you for herself?"

"Yes baby I do honestly believe that."

"How are we going to handle this. I say we because I will be there with you every step of the way with dealing with her. Even if it means that I go with and give her the damn pregnancy test myself. I want answers. We both deserve that."

"Yes we do and I am so sorry that its coming to this. I never meant for her to hurt you so much."

We sat in Matt's truck holding hands and me leaning on him in silence both lost in our own thoughts knowing that together we can work anything out. Even knowing that Matt will be leaving soon to go and break things off with Beth and get the answer we both want that she isn't pregnant.

A/N: This is all I have written for this story, going forward the chapters probably won't be as long and I will try to write when I can. I work full time, have 3 children that are in numerous activities so its hard for me to find the time. Hope you are liking this story so far. - Em


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has taken a long time to get this next chapter up. I have had a lot going on personally so finding time to sit and write has been tough. Enjoy and please leave a review please. - Em**

Saying goodbye to each other was different this time. There were a lot of small kisses and lots of hugging. Neither wanted to let go of each other knowing that our last 24 hours of joyful bliss could be coming to an end. Within the last 24 hours we had ridden an emotional roller coaster with no signs of it stopping. The excitement of telling Matt about Kelly Junior and being able to see the excitement in Matt and being able to sleep an entire night together just holding each other and dreaming of our future, but then come to find out after saying goodbye to Matt and sending him home to deal with Beth all those hopes and dreams might all be dashed if Beth is really pregnant. I trust Matt with every fiber of my being, I know he isn't lying about the last time sleeping with Beth. I know that she is a scamming hoe bag that would want to keep Matt to herself. With that my tummy started growling, I knew I should go eat something but I was too nervous.

It had been 2 hours since Matt left me. He said he would call or text me after he speaks with her. He thought that she would be home shortly after he got home. I wanted to text him to see if anything was going on but I needed to give him his space too. I finally gave up sitting on the couch waiting for my phone to ring or ding with a text. I was nervous and still had an hour before I needed to start getting ready for the gala. I decided I was going to do what I do best when I am nervous, I make something. I looked in the pantry and pulled out everything I needed to make some chocolate chip cookies knowing that those were Matt's favorite.

Before I knew it I had whipped up a double batch of cookies and they were cooling on the counter and I had the kitchen cleaned up and dishes all washed and put away already. I was just wiping off the counter when I heard my phone ding. I jumped with lighting speed to the table and grab my phone and look at the text.

Kelly: Have you heard from Matt yet?

Gabby: No :(

Kelly: That stinks he left the house like 3 hours ago

Gabby: I know and I am getting antsy waiting for him

Kelly: I can only imagine. What kind of treats did you bake?

Gabby: What do you mean?

Kelly: You always bake when you are nervous

Gabby: you know me too well. I baked a double batch of Chocolate Chip cookies

Gabby: Where are you? You need to get all pretty for ladies tonight you take longer to get ready than me.

Kelly: Ha! You are funny! I am just leaving the Mall. I decided I wanted a new tie for tonight. I will be home in 15

Gabby: Drive safe

Passing around the kitchen and living room I wanted to text Matt just to see what was going on. The longer I waited the longer I felt that something was wrong. This is not how I wanted this night to go. I wanted to hang out with my friends and have a great time. I didn't want to be stressing about bar slut walking in on Matts arm. Finally I gave in as I was walking into my bedroom to start getting ready I sent him a text.

Gabby: Everything ok? I haven't heard from you and I thought I would by now. I need to get ready for the gala. I hope everything is going as planned. Call or text and I will see you at the gala.

I sat down on the edge of my bed set my phone down and plugging it in to ensure I had a full charge so I can take some pictures and if needed talk to my baby daddy. With a big sign I stood up and walked into the bathroom to start getting ready.

After about 45 minutes my hair was done in soft curls that hung just around my face and brushed my shoulders, my make up was flawless, and all I had to do was put on my dress and shoes. Just was I was pulling my dress over my head I heard on knock on my door. I had butterflies in my stomach hoping that it would be Matt showing up to surprise me.

"Come in" I shouted through the door

The door opened slowly and in walked Brett.

"With the look on your face I am thinking you were expecting it to be someone else?"

"Yeah sorry, I was hoping it was Matt, I am waiting for him to call or text or show up after he talked with Beth."

With a puzzled look on her face Sylvie said "What do you mean talk with Beth? What has been going on with you guys? I feel like we haven't talked forever about this."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on the bed with me. "So… the last 24 hours have been crazy and I haven't had a chance to tell you anything that has been going on. I am such a crappy friend. You have been there for me and I need you to support me because right now I am feeling pretty down."

Sylvie reached over and pulled Gabby into a side hug and listened as Gabby talked about what has happened with Matt showing up on her doorstep last night, telling him about Kelly Junior and Matt spending the night. How they went shopping and then the bomb he dropped on her before he left earlier today.

"Wow Gabby! I can't believe you are aren't in a puddle of tears. You are doing so well considering the circumstances."

"Thank you and I truly believe him when he says Beth is lying, it's just the waiting that is killing me. I finally gave in and sent him text checking in and I still haven't heard back. I am getting worried that something is wrong."

"What are you thinking? Like he is hurt or she is being unreasonable or she really is pregnant, which would be your worst fear."

"All of the above I guess, I am just frustrated that I can't control this. I wish I could be a fly on the wall listening to them."

After looking over at the clock I grabbed my shoes from my closet slip them on and reached for my purse and cell phone. "We are two hot chicks that work for the Chicago Fire Department, lets go show those boys what under our ugly uniforms and bunker gear and strut our stuff. We look hot tonight and we need to have some fun."

Linking arms, Sylvie showed "Hell yes we are! Let's go see if our date is all done primping himself for all the ladies."

We were laughing as we walked down the hall past Kelly's room. I peeked in and noticed he wasn't in there so we continued downstairs. As we were walking down the step we heard a whistle and catcalls coming from the kitchen. Kelly was sitting on the bar stool waiting for his dates.

"You both look beautiful." He walked over to each of us and gave us each a kiss on the cheek and offered his arm out for both us to walk out to his car.

"Sylvie Brett we have a true gentleman escorting us to the gala tonight. We stopped as we walked out the front door and noticed the stretch limousine parked out front. Brett and I looked and the limo then turned and looked at Kelly. "Shut up! Seriously Kelly you did this for us! We get to ride in style."

"Only the best for my ladies." He chuckled.

"Was this your new tie you were getting at the mall?"

"Maybe?"

I reached up and gave Kelly a kiss on his cheek leaving my lipstick on him.

We starting walking toward the limo and I elbowed him "Your ladies huh? I think my baby daddy might have something to say about that, but since we still haven't heard from him for 5 hours I guess I am all yours tonight."

Wrapping his arm around by shoulders and giving me a kiss on my temple Kelly looked at me and stopped me from walking "He will get in touch with you. Have faith Dawson! That man loves you more than life itself and now that he knows about Kelly Junior, he won't let anything stand in his way to be with you. He is doing what you asked and he promised he would do. Have some faith in him."

I mumbled under my breath as we walked up to the limo driver "I just want some form of communication from him. I feel like something is up. It shouldn't be taking this long." He just reached the door handle and greeted us. "Evening ladies and gentleman, you look lovely this evening. I am Corey and I will be driver tonight. Please let me know if you need anything. We have a fully stocked mini bar and snacks. Once you get in, I will give you a few minutes to get settled and your drinks and then we will take you to you event. Are you ready for a fun evening tonight?"

"Yes we are. Corey, Would you mind taking a picture of us before we get in?" Kelly asked as he handed him his cell phone.

"Of course sir"

Once we got a few pictures snapped, Corey opened the door and I felt Kelly's hand on the small of my back as I went to get into the limo first with Sylvie and Kelly right behind me.

I sat in the plush leather seats and noticed the stocked mini bar with beer, wine and of course water for the pregnant lady. I was secretly hoping that Matt would be waiting in the limo for us waiting to surprise me. Kelly and Sylvie were getting their drinks ready and Kelly handed me a water. I sat back and reached for my phone to check and see if I had a missed called or text that I didn't hear, knowing that I didn't. I decided to snap a couple of pictures of Kelly and Brett, they were having a good time together. I think they would make a cute couple but Kelly has no plans of settling down anytime soon, so he says, but he already took a huge step in buying a house. I am secretly rooting for them as a couple. They are both my best friends and I would like to see them happy together. I was taken from my daydream when the door next to me was opened suddenly and in slide a very familiar face.

"Matt! What are you doing here?"

"Kelly and I were planning this today, that is why I have been MIA and avoiding you." He slid into the seat next to me and gave me a nice long passionate kiss. "God I have missed you."

"I have missed you too but what the hell happened today? Did you talk with Beth?" I was angry about the situation and Matt started to pull away a little bit.

"I don't want you to be mad at me, I wanted to surprise you with a fun evening for the two of us."

"What do you mean the two of us? Kelly and Sylvie took that as their que and opened up the door and slide out of the limo and started walking toward Kelly's car.

After the door was shut, Matt pulled me into his lap and started kissing me. I couldn't resist him and be upset with him anymore. I went with it. I felt my dress start sliding up my legs and that gave me just the amount of room to make a move and straddle Matt's lap. With my dress up around my waist and I was glad I had picked out a dress that was flowing instead of tight and fitted. I felt his need for me and I kept on rubbing him very gently knowing the affect I was having on him. I started kissing him again and slowly ended the kiss and looking into his deep blue eyes "So"

I felt my hands being entwined with his and his thumb started making small circles on my hand. "So."

At this point I didn't know if he had good news or bad news or was just trying to tease me, but I was starting to get annoyed. I gave him a raised eyebrow look and pulled away just a bit. I wanted him to know that I have had enough waiting.

"I went home and I talked with Beth

A/N Sorry for the shorter chapters but going forward they will be shorter. I will update when I can.


End file.
